Dice, Camera, Action!: Aftermath
by Wramysis
Summary: How might the climactic ending of episode 141 continued to play out? Can the Crew truly find a way to resolve the many plot threads introduced throughout season 4? Until the cast one day presents us with a true ending, this is my humble attempt at filling the void.
1. Interim

A.N.: I had initially written this story to give myself and other fans closure, since episode 141 ended on a cliffhanger (not to mention that *the whole series* ended with tons of plotlines left unresolved). Then I decided to keep going, writing more chapters where I bring back familiar npcs to help tie up all the loose threads from the Waterdeep storyline. Because this was written when Jared and Holly were getting a lot of negative attention, I found a plausible explanation to remove them from the story for a time, bringing in 2 original characters who were tied to their fates (the O.C.s have remained mostly in the background, because I understand that fans only care about the original cast). I do eventually bring back Diath and Strix, because I really *do* want to see them finish their adventures together.

Anyway, here's my stab at the immediate aftermath of episode 141.

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't let you take them. Asmodeus won't allow it."

The point of Alise's gleaming shortsword was mere inches from Diath's chest, but he did not move. The other guards backed away nervously as the nearby manor continued to collapse in a deafening cacophony of sound, sending dust and debris flying through the air. The Cassalanter children were still numb from their imprisonment, motionless in Paultin and Evelyn's arms, who also seemed frozen in shock at Alise's sudden betrayal.

"Is Captain Caracoca making you do this? Does he have something on you?" Diath demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Alise opened her mouth as if to argue, then shook her head sadly and looked away. "Sometimes a person makes mistakes that can't be undone, no matter how much they wish they could. Even when you manage to fool yourself into thinking things could still turn out all right, the consequences are out there, chasing after you, until one day they catch up."

There was silence now as the crumbling ruin had settled at last. No longer in danger, the other guards began surrounding the Crew menacingly. Paultin cleared his throat.

"May I have your attention please! Could the real Paultin Seppa please stand up?" He took a moment to look around at the befuddled guards, then down at himself. "Oh wait, _that's me!_ So listen up, I *suggest* that all of you go home and take a bath. Because you're all covered in dust and stuff, but mostly because you all stink! This was a test of the emergency broadcast system. This was only a test. Thank you."

One by one the guards wandered off, except for Alise, who stood her ground. She grimaced as she realized that she now faced the Crew alone.

"Alise, I know what you-" Diath's words were cut short as the ground began to quake, giving the sensation that something large was stirring beneath their feet. Alise finally met Diath's gaze and gave him a bitter smile.

"This is the end. Thank you for everything, Diath. I really enjoyed the time we got to spend together."

A portal of blinding light suddenly appeared in front of Diath, leaving no trace of Alise. A fox-like creature stepped out from it, tsked to herself as she took in the scene of devastation around them, and motioned towards the young thief.

_"You boy_, you're coming with me. Bring that witchy friend of yours."

Strix latched herself onto Diath and glared at Shemeshka. "You aren't taking him anywhere!"

The arcanaloth rolled her eyes at them. "Girl, you don't have a choice in the matter. Diath owes me anything I want for bringing him to that bomb you so foolishly set off. Now I'm calling in the favor. I say again, bring the witch and step inside the portal."

With tears in his eyes, Diath wrapped his arms around Strix and proceeded to drag her towards the gateway. She let go of him in surprise, unable to believe he would put her in danger like this. Paultin and Evelyn put down their charges as quickly but gently as they could, and charged after Diath, shouting his and Strix's names. They were suddenly rebuffed by an invisible wall that flung them backwards. Stunned, they could only watch as their two friends disappeared into the light.

Shemeshka wiggled her long cigarette holder at them disapprovingly. "I'm doing this for everyone's good, you know. In Sigil, Asmodeus won't be able to touch them. As a matter of fact, it may be best if you let me watch over those two kids as well."

As she said this, the menace lurking underground finally revealed itself. In a shower of soil and stone, the large idol that Paultin recognized from the secret temple beneath the Cassalanter's estate began to rise out of the earth. A red glow pulsed from its two marble eyes, which were focused on the arcanoloth. Disturbing sounds, not unlike the dark speech they had heard Strix utter at the auction, began to emanate from its throat.

"My business is my own," Shemeshka called out to it in Common. She then looked back at Paultin and Evelyn and frowned at them. "I'm not keeping this portal open forever. Either you let me take those children to Sigil where Asmodeus can't fulfill his bargain, or you let him take them right now."

"Kids, go with that fox lady into the portal!" shouted Paultin. The children and Evelyn all stared at him in surprise. The look he gave Evelyn was one of the most earnest she had ever seen from him. "There's no way we can protect them! Maybe Diath and Strix will find a way, but not us! Not when we're stuck here!" When the kids hesitated, he began pushing them towards Shemeshka, noticing that they were permitted across the barrier, but he was not. The little girl balked as she looked up in terror at the fox creature, but her brother urged her forward and they stepped past her through the gateway.

Evelyn turned to look pleadingly at Shemeshka. "They're our family; we belong together. Let us come, too."

Without a word, Shemeshka stepped back and the portal closed. The idol cursed loudly in its dark language. As Paultin and Evelyn watched, the glow in its eyes dulled and its form became still.

Evelyn sobbed softly. Paultin shared in her misery, though he had grown all too familiar with the heartache of loss. He rested an arm over her shoulders, the scene suddenly reminding him of the night he had comforted her at Citadel Adbar. After realizing this, he searched through his pouch for the panpipes she had given him so long ago. Lifting them to his lips, he began to play the song he remembered her and Strix singing on the wagon ride out of Barovia. Each of them had died at least once in that sorrowful land, and yet all had found new life again. Maybe there was still hope for them. Maybe their story wasn't over just yet.


	2. Splitting Hairs and Tying Threads

A.N. ust FYI, the reference to the amethyst being a gate key is mentioned in Holly's 'Trapped in the Birdcage' series, although we never got confirmation from Chris Perkins that it was the same one Diath found.

* * *

Evelyn and Paultin held hands as they walked back to Trollskull Manor in silence. Under different circumstances, Evelyn would have been elated at this display of affection from the bard; however, she suspected that he had other reasons. Maybe he could sense how desperately she needed comforting at that moment. Or maybe he was gripping her hand because he feared that she too, could suddenly be taken away from him.

They paused in mid-step as they both spotted the line of white powder encircling their property. Paultin knelt down and in an unusually Strix-like manner, sniffed it cautiously, dipped a finger into it, and then carefully touched it to the tip of his tongue.

_"Salt,"_ he spat in disgust, then rose to his feet and began storming towards the door. "That bastard picked the wrong time to visit!"

Suddenly realizing who he meant, Evelyn rushed after him. "Paultin, wait! van Richten might know how to get us to Sigil!"

Paultin spun on his heels and glared at her. "I know you guys think he's _so_ _wonderful_, just because he knows a few tricks. But you forget that he's the monster who killed my parents, almost stabbed me with that hag pin, and used Vistani magic he barely understood that got the Raven Queen's eyes fixed on my fate._ And we all know what fun came out of that_."

Evelyn had reached out to stop him, but decided to draw back her hand. She ducked her head in apology. "I'm sorry I asked you to help with the ring ritual. I had thought _I_ would be the only one making a sacrifice."

Paultin growled. "You should never have needed to give up your life in the first place! I can't believe I even _let you_. But all that death and misery ends today. If we can't find a way to Sigil, I am going to dedicate my life to getting revenge on Chris Perkins."

Evelyn had heard him curse that name before, but she still didn't know who he meant. She decided to ignore it for now, and followed Paultin inside. She was mildly surprised that the front door was unlocked - _hadn't Strix made a point to start being more careful?_ -and noticed at the same time that the shutters were closed and the taproom was dark. This was just as it had been when Jarlaxle had snuck inside. Evelyn saw Paultin's eyes dart to the corner where the Strahd chair had once sat, but the space was still empty.

"Jarlaxle?" Evelyn called out eagerly, before remembering what the drow had revealed to her on their last encounter. Her expression darkened and she reached a hand over her shoulder to grip Lightfall's shaft.

The door behind them squealed shut, and Evelyn felt a blade prick her in a small gap between the edges of her breastplate. _"Don't move,_" a voice whispered in her ear, but Evelyn was sorely tempted to spin around and incapacitate them before their weapon struck home. Paultin was still advancing towards the stairs, oblivious to her situation.

The kitchen door opened, and Squiddly, Jenks and Simon stepped out, laughing. There was a man with them, smiling merrily. Paultin stared at them in surprise, then frowned as the Coven followed a step behind, suddenly looking sheepish when they noticed Paultin staring at them.

_"What is this?_ I thought I told you guys to stop opening the door for strangers! We are_ not_ open for business until the house is fixed! Evelyn, did you-" suddenly Paultin looked back at her and his eyes widened. Their guest too, looked beyond Evelyn, and made a quick gesture with his fingers. Evelyn felt the blade withdraw, and finally turned around to glare at her attacker.

The figure was covered head to toe in black rags, wrapped tightly against their body. Golden eyes peered from an opening in their head shroud. Their hands were clawed, and surprisingly - _Evelyn took a moment to confirm_ \- six-fingered. Nine of the fingers carried rings of variously colored bands and gemstones. Whatever weapon they had threatened Evelyn with was already concealed.

"I'm really sorry for surprising you like this," apologized the man, his expression now serious. "We had to take precautions not to be seen, and to ward this house from evil."

"The salt was _you?"_ asked Paultin. Finally letting go of his anger, he sank into one of the other chairs, looking exhausted.

"If you can call this a _house_," spoke the one in black, their voice muffled. "There is no roof. I would not trust your wards to block us from prying eyes overhead." Although this stranger seemed androgynous, from the way it moved, Evelyn was almost certain it was female.

"No, it's fine, I totally locked the sky!" Squiddly said, smiling proudly.

The man reached down and ruffled Squiddly's hair affectionately, making Evelyn uneasy. "I'm sure you did, sport! Still, Shard has a point. Paultin, could you cast your _Waffle Hut_ to give us some privacy?"

The bard leaped out of his chair, the fatigue in his eyes instantly replaced with _...fear?_ Evelyn felt a stab of dread herself. Who were these strangers, and how did they know so much about them? The one called Shard glanced irritably at her companion. "No names until we are safe."

After a moment of hesitation, Paultin began speaking the incantation. A minute later, a gleaming dome of magic fell over the entire room. Paultin stepped forward angrily and jabbed the man in the chest with his finger. "Now,_ you tell us who you really are!"_

He nodded, and the shrouded woman left Evelyn to stand at his side. "I know who all of you are," he explained eagerly. "I grew up hearing stories about you and your adventures from my mother. My parents were brought to Sigil by a being called Shemeshka."

_"Stop right there!"_ Paultin commanded. "Are you trying to tell me you're what... Diath and Strix's kid? Never mind that they disappeared less than an hour ago and you look like you're in your 20's-"

"Twenty-two, actually."

"Yeah, well, _good!_ So you admit that's impossible."

The man and Shard exchanged glances. "Time works differently on other planes," Shard informed them, her voice soft and slightly mystical. "Surely you remember that from your visits to Barovia?" Paultin still looked angry, balling his hands into fists, but for once he had nothing to say.

"I realize what we're telling you sounds suspicious, but it's the only truth we have ever known," the man assured them. "We have only my mother's word, of course, but that had always been enough for us. She and Diath were taken to Sigil to stop Asmodeus's plan to possess my body once I was born."

"_You..._ you're Asmodeus's child? _The one we're supposed to protect?!"_ exclaimed Evelyn in astonishment. Paultin threw her a look of surprise, having forgotten what the Cassalanter chain devil had told them.

"That was his plan. I would have ties to the celestial powers passed down through the last Lorcatha soul. And thanks to the Skizziks' bond to his infernal divinity, Asmodeus could claim me as his. Through me, he would be able travel freely to the celestial planes and open portals there to let his invading armies cross through. That's why he wouldn't allow any of his followers to harm your group, because it could risk my ever being born. Shemeshka the Maurader realized how valuable I would be, and knew that on Sigil, where gods are forbidden, Asmodeus wouldn't be able to touch me. That's why she led my parents there."

"Then why aren't you _still_ there?" Evelyn asked, worried for this man, although she had no real reason to trust him. She searched deeply into his eyes -_green eyes_, just like Diath's. His skin had a slight grey tone, and when Evelyn looked closely through his black wavy curls, she could see small horns protruding there. She remembered how Strix's horns had also been much shorter when they had first met, but had grown over the fifty years her friend had spent in Barovia.

"It was too dangerous to stay there," he explained. "It's possible Shemeshka would have kept me safe, but my mother always suspected that the arcanoloths wanted to use me for her their own evil purposes."

_*That's a lie!*_ came a disembodied cry, its words reverberating like an echo. _*We have only ever wanted what is best for the Woodrows!*_

"I know that voice," frowned Paultin. "I heard it in my head in the Shadowfell, when I picked up Diath's fox-headed sword."

The tiefling pulled back the edge of the red cape he wore, revealing Gutter at his waist. Staring down at his sword, he said to it, "And what would have happened if my father hadn't discovered that flesh-bound book of arcanoloth secrets? Would you really have let us escape Sigil if we hand't learned your mistress's true name?"

Something tugged at Evelyn's memory. She remembered a flesh-bound book, written in blood, that Binwin had stolen from the rakshasa she had killed. Imps had later taken it and presumably brought it to the Cassalanter mansion. Had the rogue discovered it during their visit? Or had Alise known what it was, and secretly slipped it to Diath while accosting them?

"Where did that book come from?" Evelyn asked.

The man shrugged. "I don't know its full history; I wasn't born at the time. But when my father realized what it was, he used it to force Shemeshka into a deal. Sadly, I was never told the details, but my parents named me after her -after her common name, that is. Perhaps they believed that connection also acted as a form of protection from her magic."

"But why are you here now?" asked Paultin, his voice slightly calmer. Evelyn could tell he was beginning to believe their story.

Shemeshka the man _-tiefling?-_ bowed his head sadly. "There can only be one bearer of the Lorcatha soul at any given time. When I was born, that part of my father left him. He became a different man... more violent; unstable. He had told my mother stories about his own father Ashton being the same way, but no one had realized that it was due to his losing the celestial soul. For our own safety, my mother took me to the Feywild, where we lived with Grannie Yaga for a time. Grannie had already been raising Shard, but after we both grew older, the hag's got up and walked away one day while we were out gathering, and our mom had to find us a new home."

Evelyn's vision blurred and she realized that her eyes had filled with tears. Quickly wiping them against her sleeve, she sniffled, "Poor Strix, having to spend all that time alone again, just like in Barovia."

Shard turned her golden gaze toward Evelyn. "It would have been worse, except that one day, familiar faces appeared. They helped Strix build a new house, gather food, and watch over us." The mysterious woman glanced over at her companion, and he seemed to nod his permission for something. She then excused herself and quickly passed through the barrier of the hut and disappeared down the stairs. Evelyn wondered what she was up to and was tempted to follow, but the tremor of hope in Paultin's next question caused her to look back at the bard in surprise.

"You're talking about _us?_ You can take us to Strix?"

The tiefling emphatically shook his head from side to side. "No, now that I'm here on your plane, I must rely on you and Evelyn to protect me. Shard too, is one of my guardians. All of this was foretold. Asmodeus cannot be allowed to claim me."

"_We're_ the ones who have to go," spoke up Martin meekly from the corner. The other children with him nodded.

"Shem told us we'd get to go on adventures in the forest together!" grinned Squiddly.

"And Auntie Strix is supposed to teach me magic," said Jenks, looking determined.

Nat gestured too quickly for Evelyn to read, but she assumed from the girl's confident smile that she was likewise eager to go.

"They'll be safe there, I promise," the man -_Shem?_\- assured them. "Since they'll be traveling to what was my past, I can at least reveal that much to you." He drew from his tunic a golden chain from which hung a familiar amethyst crystal.

"Diath's pendant!" Evelyn and Paultin cried out, both recognizing it.

He nodded. "It's actually a gate key, warded by Imbris, my mother's old caretaker, to hide its true nature. Shemeshka would never have allowed my father to keep it if she had known what it was. Imbris used it to send my mother to the Feywild to protect her, and somehow it found its way to my father years later. After I was born and he left it behind, my mother used it to take us back there for safety. And now, I'll use it to transport these other children to her."

It only now dawned on Evelyn that Simon was not standing there with others. Paultin seemed to realize this too, and began looking around the room frantically. A moment later, however, they spotted their son on the landing above, carefully guiding Waffles down the broken staircase.

Evelyn wanted to fly over to him and hold him, protecting him from what she sensed was about to happen. She could hear Shem muttering an incantation as he held his crystal, and saw a brightness flare up in the corner of her vision. She was too numb to react as the children raced up her and Paultin to hug them and say their goodbyes. They squealed in excitement as each took a daring step through the magical doorway and vanished. Only Simon and Waffles remained, finally reaching the bottom step. Evelyn's winged boots touched the ground, as if sensing the heaviness in her heart.

"My son," said Paultin gravely, as he knelt down to his level and spread his arms open. Simon rushed into his embrace. Evelyn joined them, pressing her cheek against his soft hair as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Waffles hooted beside them and rubbed her beaked face against Evelyn's side until she too, joined in the hug.

"You don't have to go," Paultin reminded him, his voice cracking.

"I...I kinda do," Simon said regretfully. "Waffles and I were there with Auntie Strix last time. We know what she's going to need, and how to take care of her." He finally pushed their arms and kisses aside in embarrassment. Giving Paultin a thumbs up, he turned to race towards the portal and jumped through.

Evelyn clung even more tightly to Waffles. "Baby girl," she said affectionately, caressing her feathers. And for the first time Evelyn had ever witnessed, Paultin also reached out to hug their faithful pet.

"Take care of them -_all_ of them," Paultin told her, wagging his finger in front of her beak.

Evelyn doubted the creature had any idea what was going on. How were they going to make her go through the gateway? But to her surprise, Shem approached Waffles and presented his hand for her to sniff, then proceeded to wrap his pendant around one of the owlbear's front paws. Evelyn was surprised that Waffles would allow it, and even more surprised that she followed Shem as he guided her towards the portal. "Strix is there waiting for you Waffles. Go to her!"

With a happy hoot, the owlbear bounced and leapt through. The doorway instantly vanished behind her.

"Did you really have to leave the amethyst on Waffles?" asked Paultin wistfully. "Maybe we could have still visited them."

"Then so could Asmodeus's followers," said Shard, returning from the cellar. She held two bulging sacks in her strange hands.

"What were you doing down there?" asked Paultin suspiciously.

"Tying loose ends," the woman answered cryptically, but her attention was on the Coven members still huddled silently in the corner. "You three, come here." The Coven exchanged nervous glances and approached her. Shard thrust the larger bag into Purloque's hands, and the smaller purse into Critter's open palms.

"One of those is a bag of ingredients my mother thought you might appreciate," explained Shem, smiling at their bewildered expressions. "She's invented a lot of new pie recipes from the things we helped her gather in the magical forests of the Feywild. The other is a sack of gems she wants you to spend to turn this place into a respectable bakery again. You can keep the gazer, the chickens and the mule outside, as long as you remember to feed them. You also have Magnus's approval to stay here."

"You've talked to Magnus?" asked Evelyn in surprise.

"He left Diath his sending stone," Shard replied. "He had his own methods of traveling across planes, and has also visited us on occasion in the Feywild."

"Well, that's all just great," grumbled Paultin with his arms crossed in front of him. "You two show up out of nowhere, send our kids off to who knows where, and then give our house away." He turned to look at Evelyn. "Shouldn't we get a say in all this?"

Shard motioned at the crumbling walls and debris that surrounded them. "Your enemies all know where you live. This may once have been your home, but it's clearly not safe any longer. It is a miracle those children haven't already been harmed."

Evelyn guiltily remembered Jarlaxle saying something similar, although she had tried to deny it. She had begged Diath to put the quest for the Stone aside and focus on rebuilding the manor, and he had agreed that their home was another 'broken thing' that he wanted to put back together. But in the end, the quest for the Stone had come first. She supposed they never really had a choice in the matter.

"That stupid gold," she said, shaking her head regretfully.

Shem nodded to her. "_That_ is the next bit of business on our list. I think it's long past time for that quest to finally reach its end." Then with a glint in his eye that Evelyn remembered all too well whenever Diath spoke of treasure, Shem grinned and declared, "Let's go find it!"


	3. Thick as Thieves

A.N.: Again, I played around with tying loose ends, explaining inconsistencies like the key items changing, and making fun connections. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The stench of the sewer tunnels beneath Waterdeep's streets was worse than Evelyn remembered. She was grateful for her flying boots, which kept the hem of her dress far above the slime and vermin that dotted the stone floor. Paultin didn't seem to mind, but then he had appeared rather distracted ever since the group had left the manor behind them.

"Not far now!" Ahmaergo called back over his shoulder, waving his axe gleefully.

"Thank you for guiding us to the old tower, Ahmaergo," said Shem in a more nasal voice than usual. Evelyn could tell he was trying not to inhale too deeply. "It's much safer for us to travel this way than risk being spotted on the streets."

"Dark lady knew Xanathar secrets, showed Ahmaergo special ring, so now lady is new Xanathar. Ahamergo serves the Xanathar!" he shouted, and Evelyn could see the others wince as his cry echoed down the tunnel.

"Not too loud," Shard cautioned the dwarf, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I still have enemies down here."

Ahmaergo nodded in apology, but his eyes burned menacingly. "Me kill many enemies of the Xanathar. You will be safe."

Evelyn felt uneasy, remembering that drow had actually continued come in through the basement of the Waffle House even after Ahmaergo had supposedly been stationed there to protect it. Of course it was possible they had been invisible, she reasoned, trying to give the dwarf the benefit of the doubt.

At the next bend in the tunnel, they were relieved to see the stream of sewage veer away sharply. Before them now was a platform of paved stone leading up to a set of large bronze doors, gleaming in the light of torches that flickered to either side. Leaning against that door was a woman hidden beneath a hooded scarlet cloak with a black mask across her eyes. She had drawn her rapier and was now aiming it at them threateningly.

"So, you found your way here without my help," she said, her voice flat.

Evelyn's eyes widened, recognizing the Black Viper -or_ Lady Roznar_, as she called herself when they had first met. Evelyn winced as she recalled how the Crew had treated their former friend on their last encounter, and quickly tried to smooth things over

"Look, I realize there might have been a bit of a misunderstanding when Paultin banished you and Sister Narae-" Evelyn began, but Paultin quickly interrupted.

"No, there was _no_ misunderstanding," the bard said firmly. "Her auction was a trap. She sent us those invitations to get us out of the way while she broke into our house and knocked out Strix's cooks."

Esvele straightened herself and turned her nose up at Paultin in indignation; a mannerism Evelyn was all too familiar with from her own noble upbringing. "I don't know who sent you those invitations, but it wasn't _me._ I purposefully didn't tell you about the auction because you were supposed to help me find the vault while everyone else was distracted! I already knew about the keys and the location of the treasure, and was going to bring you with me before whoever purchased the Stone had a chance to attune to it. That way, I could make a fortune both selling selling the rock _and_ the riches from the vault itself! But then you had to mess things up and steal the Stone, bringing every single faction in Waterdeep straight to us!"

"Yeah, well..." began Paultin, sounding flustered. "You should have explained what you were up to sooner!"

"I tried several times!" Esevele cried, exasperated. "But you fools never gave me the chance to speak. I should thank you for banishing me along with the Zhent, though. In her faction, I've finally found allies who _respect me_."

"And where would those allies be now?" Shard asked, stepping out from the shadows that had concealed her.

The noblewoman stared at her. "And who might you be? And where's Diath?"

"I'm here in my father's place to settle his debts," explained Shem as he also approached her. Esvele stared at him in surprise, then barked a laugh of disbelief.

"The Diath _I_ met looked even younger than you do! How could you possibly be his child?" she scoffed.

"It's complicated, though I'm telling the truth. But that's not what matters right now. Did you already open the vault?"

Esvele motioned at the sealed door behind her. "Not yet. But Narae should soon be returning with the new key items _and_ reinforcements. You'd all better leave if you know what's good for you."

"_New_ key items?" repeated Evelyn in surprise. "We were told it's a beholder eye stalk, an automaton, and a gift from a queen."

Esvele shook her head. "The items change every midnight. That's why the timing of the auction had to be just right! So thanks to your bumbling, I had to steal the Stone back again, and then waste time looking for all new keys!"

Shem glanced over meaningfully at Shard. "We don't have much time. Go ahead and use it." The woman in black nodded and brushed past Esvele, completely ignoring the other's drawn weapon.

"What are you doing? You need the keys to open that door!"

Shard removed what looked like silver key from beneath one of the wrappings near her throat. "That's just a backup measure," she informed them. "Elminster discovered the real key, and gave it to Diath long ago, though he never realized what it was." Shard thrust the key directly into the door despite it having no obvious keyhole. With a loud click, the doors quivered and slowly creaked open.

"Wait, don't go in there!" Esvele shouted, but no one was paying her any attention except for Paultin, who shook his head at her disapprovingly.

"Hey Ahmaergo, this lady pointed her sword at the Xanathar. I think you'd better stay out here with her to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

The dwarf howled in rage and began swinging his axe in wild circles. The noblewoman quickly dropped her rapier and held up her arms in surrender. Ahmaergo didn't come any closer, but he also didn't stop waving his weapon. Paultin gave him a thumbs up and dashed after the others.

Beyond the doors was a shadowed hallway ending in a large staircase spiraling upwards and downwards. Evelyn remembered that they were supposed to be in an abandoned tower.

"My guess is down," said Shem uncertainly. He turned to Shard. "You're the one trained to look for traps. We'll follow your lead."

The shrouded woman nodded and proceeded very cautiously down the stairs. They reached the next landing without incident, and the one after that. Finally as they neared what must be the bottom, they heard a loud, intermittent rumbling sound.

"All right, we all know that's going to be the big bad up ahead," whispered Paultin nervously. "Do you two have some sort of plan? 'Cuz our team doesn't exactly have the best record of either making plans or sticking to them."

"Distraction fooooorce," sang Evelyn softly, but Paultin shook his head in an emphatic 'no'.

The noise stopped. Just as suddenly, it was replaced by the sound of something heavy scraping against the stone floor, coming swiftly closer.

"The plan is we fight that thing, we don't get killed, and we take the gold. Sound good?" asked Shem, sliding Gutter from its sheathe. Evelyn was surprised to hear him also mutter an incantation she had often heard from Strix, with him pressing a hand against Shard until a faint magical barrier surrounded her. Was this man both a sorcerer _and_ a fighter?

Paultin had drawn the Sunsword, lighting the immediate area, although the passage in front of them remained completely dark. Evelyn drew her axe and shouted a battle cry to the Morning Lord.

Then the creature was there, looming before them -a mighty bronze dragon. The chamber brightened as its jaws became wreathed in flame as it prepared to release its deadly breath.

After a shocked second of recognition, Evelyn lowered her axe and quickly shouted,_ "Zelifarn!"_

The dragon paused, took one look at her, then at Paultin, and forcibly swallowed its own flame. "Crikey, sorry about that, mates! " it cried down to them. "I get a little disoriented when I wake up from a nap, and couldn't tell it was you."

Paultin's expression shifted rapidly from absolute terror to mild disgust. "Are you telling me you've been sitting here on the treasure we've been looking for this whole time?"

"Oh no, I'm normally swimming out in the harbor. I'm just letting the dragon that's usually on duty take a break and stretch his wings. It can get a little cramped and boring being stuck in here all the time, ya know."

"So...will you actually let us take the gold, now that we've found it?" asked Shem hopefully.

The dragon gave him a toothy grin. "I'm rather embarrassed to admit that the subject of what to do if people actually _found_ this place never even came up in my instructions. But seems to me you do deserve something. And hey, if it means my buddy doesn't have to stay here all day, I'm sure he'd be happy for you to have it."

"Typical," said a new voice from the spiral stairway above them. "Perkins always changes the adventure so as not to spoil the module."

Evelyn looked up in surprise as Sister Narae calmly descended several steps, coming into view. Cradled in her arms was a loaf-shaped stone with three black eyes, blinking in unison.

"Who are you, and how did you get past Ahmaergo?" Shard demanded.

"Who is Brooks Donahue? Yes, that is quite a question," the Zhentarim woman nodded, coming closer. "As for the dwarf, last I saw him, he was fighting off my companions. I imagine he's probably dead by now. _You,_ however, have a chance of keeping your lives, if you agree to simply walk away."

"This gold is going to the dwarves to repay my father's debt," Shem insisted, still wielding Gutter.

Narae smiled wanly. "Yes, it is going to the dwarves. They're the ones who hired my faction to deliver them the Stone. It seems they didn't trust your Crew to find the vault, although clearly they should have just listened to their seers and waited patiently."

*That is no mere rock she carries. It is an aboleth, a monster with vast knowledge and evil intent* said the voice of Gutter echoing in their minds.

"You sure you aren't describing yourself?" asked Shard snidely.

*_-I-_ do not cause those who attune to me to go mad* retorted the sword. *Be wary not to touch it*

Before anyone else could speak, they heard the deafening blast of Paultin's _thunderwave_ spell crash straight into Sister Narae. The Zhent agent lost her balance and let go of the Stone, toppling down several steps to fall into an unconscious heap at their feet.

"Paultin!" Evelyn cried, aghast at what he had done. "She just told you we were on the same side!"

Shem sheathed his sword and knelt down to examine her. "I'm not so sure she saw it that way, Evelyn. But what's done is done. I'll tie her so she doesn't cause us any trouble when she wakes up. And Paultin, I would listen to Gutter about that Stone."

The bard had been just about to pick it up. He hesitated, his fingers still hovering over it. "Narae mentioned Chris Perkins. So did the Xanathar, and he had the Stone before anyone else," Paultin explained in a rush, his eyes still fixed on it. "If the rock knows so much, then maybe it can tell me how to find him, and maybe I'll be able to force him to fix everything."

"I guess that explains why my boss wants it," said a familiar voice, stepping out of the tunnel the dragon had just entered from. A male drow with a large purple spider tattooed across his face waved over to Evelyn and Paultin. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Shard inched closer to Evelyn and whispered, "Is this a friend or foe?"

Evelyn scratched her head. "I'm not sure? I mean, he told us he was only pretending to work for the Xanathar, and snuck us into its lair so that we could kidnap its fish. But then he ran off when we were in trouble."

Kozin shrugged. "Yeah, well, getting killed isn't really my thing, you understand. I was a little worried that Bregan D'aerthe -the guys I was _actually_ working for- were going to come after me for not killing Nar'l like I was supposed to, but then it turned out you guys did it for me. You'll forgive me if I told Jarlaxle it was actually_ my_ doing."

"Jar'_asshole_ isn't getting this Stone," Pautin growled, crouching over it protectively.

Kozin rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful. "Well, I do owe you guys. But at the same time, I'm kind of dependent on Bregan D'aerthe for employment. I can't go home after I betrayed my cousin, and most people on the surface won't hire drow for some reason."

Paultin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I wonder why?" he asked rhetorically. "But if you think for a second you're stealing this thing from us, let me remind you that _we_ have a _hulk_-ing dragon."

Zelifarn roared and showed off its teeth. Surprisingly, Kozin did not seem the least bit intimidated. Evelyn only now noticed that the drow was carrying a golden staff in his hands. He swung it against the dragon's leg, an attack that seemed rather pitiful. Yet suddenly the dragon reared up on its hind legs and screeched, then leapt through the gaps between the stairwell and climbed up through the roof and took off.

"I'd say that evens out the playing field a little," Kozin smiled. "But still, I prefer to have the odds a tad more in my favor." In one fluid motion, he dropped the staff and whipped out a pistol like the ones the drow assassins had carried, aiming it at Shem's head. "I don't know this guy, so I won't feel that bad if I have to kill him. But I suspect the rest of you might feel differently."

"For crying out loud!" Paultin shouted. "Haven't we been betrayed by enough people today?"

Kozin motioned towards the Stone. "Kick that over to me."

Paultin seemed to debate whether to obey, but finally consented and sent the Stone rolling over to Kozin. Keeping the gun aimed at Shem, with his free hand the drow carefully scooped the artifact into a sack without touching it, then tied it to his waist along with the staff. "Nice doing business with you as always," he grinned, then bolted up the stairs.

Paultin waited just long enough to see that the gun was no longer aimed at them, then raced after the drow.

"Paultin, let him go! We have the gold!" Evelyn cried, but she knew it was useless to argue. With her boots, she managed to bypass the stairs completely, rapidly catching up. Kozin was just ahead of them past the bronze doors, which had been left open. They could see the bodies of dead and wounded people on the ground beyond the opening, but there no longer appeared to be anyone actively fighting. Evelyn worried that the Zhentarim had indeed overcome Ahmaergo and that she and her friends would now find themselves surrounded by either Zhentarim or drow assassins.

To her surprise, it was a familiar dwarf with a split beard who greeted them. "Greetings-ah! We-ah thought you might need some help-ah."

"Ooo, you're the one who gave us Alby!" Evelyn said, clapping her hands in excitement. Looking around, she noticed City Watch guards busy tying up Zhentarim prisoners. She was relived not to see Wandala among them, remembering how earnest the woman had been that her group of Zhentarim were reformed. Evelyn was also happy to see that Ahmaergo was alive, getting attention from the healers. But as for Kozin, she suddenly realized that he was nowhere in sight. Paultin cursed loudly.

"You-uh didn't have your lute any more for us to keep tabs on you-ah," Thorvin said, looking apologetically at Paultin. "So I asked Alby to keep me informed of your whereabouts-ah." The albino gazer floated down from wherever it had been hiding, its eyestalks drooping in apology. Thorvin rubbed it affectionately, then confided to Evelyn, "The Open Lord was particularly worried, you see, when your leader suddenly went missing and his badge magically returned to her without warning-ah."

Evelyn nodded sadly. "He and Strix were taken to Sigil. We wanted to go look for them, but we sort of had to deal with this treasure problem first."

Suddenly a vortex appeared before them, and Evelyn and Paultin cringed reflexively. Thorvin looked calm, as if he had seen this before. Out from the doorway stepped a woman dressed in richly embroidered pale blue robes, with a diadem of silver stars on her brow.

"Sorry for startling you," she said, smiling at Evelyn. "It is good to see you again, my dear. I'm happy you made it safely off that ship."

The paladin blinked in sudden realization. "You- you're Telastin! Or I mean the one pretending to be her. Oh my goodness, you're _the_ _Open Lord of Waterdeep!"_ She quickly curtsied.

"My name is Lareal Silverhand," she said gently. "I thought it was best if I had Vajra teleport me here in person so that I could speak to you about Diath. I have been very concerned, you see. Could you please explain to me exactly what happened?"

Evelyn searched her memories for where to begin, knowing it would be a long story. Then before her eyes, a scarred and grizzly man suddenly became visible, as if shedding an invisible cloak. Before Evelyn could move, he had gripped Larael from behind, holding a knife against her throat.

"Witch," he snarled. "My master may be dead, but I'll at least have the satisfaction of sending you to hell along with him!"

A loud shot rang out, and the man dropped to the ground with a bleeding wound through his skull. Larael turned around and looked down at his corpse, breathing a satisfied sigh. "Urstol Floxin. I can't tell you how relieved I am that he is finally dead. But who was my protector?"

_"My lady!"_ shouted a pair of soldiers, dragging a man between them. "We pinpointed where that loud noise came from, and spotted this drow holding a firearm. Did he hurt you, my lady?"

Larael gave Kozin a friendly nod. "No, in fact this man saved me. Please release him." The guards hastily obeyed, lifting the drow to his feet before saluting the Open Lord and rushing back to their posts.

"Kozin Xolarrin, I presume?" the woman asked, looking him up and down. "I know you have a tendency to slip away without notice, but I would ask that you patiently wait here a few moments. I promise it will be worth your while. Ah, here are the others," she said, and Evelyn saw Shem and Shard peer out warily from behind the cover of the large bronze doors.

"Everything's fine, we're all safe!" Evelyn cried, waving at them. They both approached, glaring icy daggers at Kozin, who shrugged in embarrassment.

"My attempts at scrying both of your identities proved unsuccessful," Larael revealed to the newcomers, eliciting their surprised reactions. "You must have powerful spells safeguarding your secrets. Nevertheless, your sudden appearance -just as Diath and Strix vanished- leaves me to suspect that the two are likely connected."

"Diath is my father," Shem said slowly, after a nod of encouragement from Evelyn. "We came here to settle his debts."

The Open Lord nodded. "I know about his bargain with the dwarves. I also know that they deceived Diath when they said dwarves had a claim to the treasure. The gold was minted by dwarven smiths, it's true, but it was paid for by the City, and later embezzled by my predecessor. Nevertheless, as Diath's sponsor, I feel a certain responsibility to uphold his business arrangements. Thorvin, do you think the clans of the North would accept a sum of two-hundred thousand dragons?"

The dwarf fingered the partitioned ends of his beard. "I'm-ah sure they'll be somewhat unhappy not to get the whole thing-ah, but if you say they never really had a claim to it, then I think they'll count themselves lucky to have anything at all-uh."

"Very well. I know I can trust you to find their representatives and let them know of my decision. And please tell them this was done on Diath's behalf, in exchange for their full pardon of past misdeeds."

Thorvin bowed to her. "Yes my lady. Will that be all-uh?"

"Just a moment longer." She turned to look at Shem. "Did Diath happen to leave behind a ledger written in elvish? Or a ring made of silver, with a small tiger eye gemstone in the center?"

Shard and Shem exchanged glances. Shard buried a clawed hand into her robes and pulled out a thin leather-bound booklet. She also removed one of her rings, giving both objects to Larael.

"Diath tried handing the ledger over to me once, telling me it contained all of the Xanathar's secret dealings across the city. But I told him that it would do me no good to try putting an end to the Thieves' Guild. If I snuffed this group out, another would simply rise up and take its place. I asked him instead to go on pretending to be the Xanathar, sending out orders and collecting profits as if the beholder were still running things. The explosions in his lair provided the excuse Diath needed to say he had gone into hiding and couldn't show his face for a while."

"Those secret errands he was always going on -_that's_ what he was up to!" cried Evelyn in sudden realization.

"Strix told us that he was trying to make enough money to pay back the dwarves in case he never found the vault," Shard explained. "He stored the Xanathar's gems in your wine cellar, and Strix told me where they were and that they she wanted to Coven to have them."

"Gee, thanks Strix," grumbled Paultin irritably. "Meanwhile, the rest of us are out of a home and don't even have a single copper piece to our name."

Larael smiled at them. "I would be willing to give you a ten percent finder's fee for recovering this treasure. I know you were recently cheated out of a similar sum by a renegade member of Acquisitions Incorporated. We already have the Watch keeping an eye out for her, and once she's apprehended, we'll return the stolen property to Omin Dran and make sure he pays you properly."

"All's well that ends well then, eh?" asked Kozin, rubbing his hands together. "I guess I'd better head back to Jarlaxle now and give him this Stone."

"Don't even think about it!" growled Paultin, quickly blocking his path.

With a flourish, Larael surprised everyone by presenting the ring and ledger to Kozin. He hesitantly accepted the objects, but looked to the Open Lord in askance. "You want _me_ to head the Thieves' Guild?"

"There must always be a Xanathar," Larael said. "I trust that like Diath, you will make sure their actions are not too dangerous for the citizenry. I will abide no acts of wanton destruction or assassination. You will warn me of any members who seem eager to break these rules. The Zhentarim claim they have reformed, but as you can see here, there are may eager to slip back into their old habits. I expect your factions will clash from time to time, but my hope is that this competition might also keep all of you in check."

"Ooo, like the demons and devils in hell!" Evelyn exclaimed. "A priest friend of ours named van Richten told us all about the Blood War. We even saw it happen over Nightstone!"

Larael winced. "Yes, well let us pray nothing like that ever befalls _this_ city. Although from the rumors I hear, Baldur's Gate might soon be facing a similar problem."

"Asmodeus," growled Shem, clutching Gutter's hilt in anger. Shard placed a clawed hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Kozin continued to stare down at the ledger uncertainly. "I'm guessing you're doing this to thank me for killing Urstol, but to be honest, I just shot him 'cuz he's rubbed me the wrong way ever since I met him at the Xanathar's. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the offer. But I'm a fighter, not a thief. I have no idea how to run this thing."

Thorvin stepped up to him. "You might remember seeing me with the Xanathar-uh when you visited his lair. I was spying on him for a time, and I know-uh most of his associates. With me and Ahmaergo's help-ah, we should be able to convince everyone you're now in charge-uh."

"There's also the ring I gave you," explained Larael. "It contains the consciousness of all of the old Xanathars. As long as you can keep them from controlling you, they should be able to pass on a lot of useful information."

Alby drooled happily over Kozin's shoulder. Evelyn was reassured that the drow did not seem to mind, and even patted the small creature on the head. "I used to have a pet gazer myself, back when I worked as a Lloth fanatic in the Underdark. That's why I have this," he said, pointing at his facial tattoo in disgust.

Larael looked at the spider mark thoughtfully. "The Xanathar has the reputation of being a beholder. With Alby as your companion, that might be enough for some. But what if with a little magic, I turn that eight-legged marking into something else." Larael lifted a hand to his face, and suddenly the shape of the purple spider changed, its body becoming more spherical and its legs each sprouting a small eye at the end. Evelyn found the new mark a little unnerving, especially with the tattooed eyes looking so real that she almost wondered if they might start blinking.

"That's...disturbing," said Paultin, backing away slightly.

Kozin smiled. "I don't have a mirror, but from your reactions, it seems perfect." He turned to Larael and nodded. "Very well, I accept the job. I guess that means I don't need to work for Jarlaxle any more." He then pulled out the Stone and presented it to Paultin. Just as the bard reached out to take it, Larael swatted it away, letting it drop to the ground.

"No, do not touch that thing! Paultin, your mind is already filled with far too much forbidden knowledge. You would almost certainly go mad."

Paultin glared back at her. "I have questions that need answering. I'll take my chances." Evelyn then stepped forward, blocking his view of the Stone.

"Paultin, what if she's right? I've already lost Diath and Strix. I've had to say goodbye to Waffles, our son, the rest of the kids, even our home. You're the only one I have left. Please don't leave me all alone. I- I don't think my heart could take it."

Paultin clenched and unclenched his fists spastically as he seemed to weigh his options. He finally closed his eyes and said a soft voice, "Fine, take it."

The Open Lord knelt down and wrapped the mystic artifact with the edge of her dress, careful not to touch it, and nodded to them. "Thank you for trusting me; I will keep it safe. As for your questions, perhaps you should ask the new Xanathar if he could assist you."

"Oh?" Kozin asked, scratching his head. "Well I suppose if I can be any help..."

Paultin glanced at Larael in surprise, then looked suspiciously at the drow. "I really don't know if I can trust you, but I guess I don't have anyone else to turn to right now. My wife Sandra was murdered two years ago here in Waterdeep. There were no witnesses, and the Watch never found out who did it. But the gang left behind a moss-covered coin, and Diath told me some old thief buddies of his named Rulissa and Kagen might be involved. I need you to find them."

"And then what? Kill them?"

"No, I need answers first. Just tell me where they are."


	4. Parallels

It had been almost a week since they had found the treasure, but there had been no word of when they would finally see their share of the gold. Larael had explained that it was all up to the City bureaucrats now, who would calculate their cut after taking into account expenses and taxes and filing the proper paperwork. Walnut -or _her clone_, rather- had made that other negotiation seem so simple, with forms from Acq Inc already prepared in advance for Paultin to sign. Of course, now that their deal for the cloak had fallen through, they nursed doubts on whether they would ever see any of _that_ money either. The City Watch were supposedly still searching for the clone.

"It's time for my shift," Paultin told Evelyn, grabbing his _cloak of billowing_ off the rack. They had been staying in a room at the Yawning Portal Inn free of charge, thanks to Paultin's nightly performances. The Harpers had bought him a new lute in exchange for the broken one he had stolen off their bard spy. It seemed Larael was still looking out for them, even though they hadn't seen her since their encounter at the vault.

Evelyn nodded to him. "Go ahead, I'll watch over the kids."

Paultin resisted the urge to correct her. Shem might be Strix and Diath's child, but he was only four years younger than Paultin. He had no idea how old the other one was, since she always kept herself wrapped in those black rags. But the bard had the feeling that Evelyn missed being around Simon and the other children. If this was her method of coping, Paultin was not about to take that away from her. But still, there were limits to his patience.

"How long do you think we're supposed to keep watching over them? I know they say we're 'prophesized' to guard Shem, but you know how little I believe in fate."

Evelyn looked shocked. "This is Diath and Strix's child! We aren't going to abandon them!"

"Okay, okay," Paultin said soothingly, his hands raised. "But I mean, what exactly are we doing for them? If Asmodeus suddenly shows up, I don't exactly feel like I'll be able to do much to stop him."

"I believe in you," she said with her classic trusting smile. Unfortunately, her habit of putting him on a pedestal only ended up making him feel worse about himself.

"You put too much faith in me, Evelyn" he sighed, walking out the door before he was forced to listen to another of her lectures on the power of positive thinking. Being unreasonably optimistic wouldn't change the truth that if they really were attacked by legions from hell, he would be powerless to stop them. Paultin had never been able to protect anyone he loved from death -his parents, Simon, Evelyn, or... _Sandra._ He felt such a sudden swell of self-loathing and pity that he almost couldn't move for a moment. _I have a show to do_, he reminded himself, forcing his feet to carry him downstairs. The show must go on.

He entered the noisy tavern room and took his customary position on the stage. His performances usually consisted of merry tunes that carried a good rhythm for dancing, in case any were so inclined. But tonight he was tempted to surrender to his sorrow and channel that dark energy into a tragic ballad that was guaranteed to bring the room to tears. Yet Durnan watched him carefully from behind the bar, and Paultin knew that such music would not be appreciated here. His fingers strummed the lute automatically, and the bard's thoughts drifted elsewhere as he let old habits guide him, singing lyrics without actually feeling any of the emotion behind them. The audience seemed too drunk to notice the difference.

After his set was finished, Paultin bowed wearily and made ready to head back up to his room. Durnan approached him with a cup of wine.

"Here, son, take this. I could tell you had a difficult time tonight. Is something wrong?"

Paultin began reaching for the cup, but forced his hand away. He hadn't done any drinking since the day the strangers had arrived. Without Diath and Strix, he would be the only one there to save Evelyn if anything suddenly attacked them. He remembered all too well Strix's warning in Chult about his drunkenness putting them all at risk. He had tried sobriety for a time, however, in the Shadowfell he had slipped back into bad habits. And now he was the only one left. He couldn't afford to take chances.

"Thanks Durnan, but I have to stay sharp."

"Sharp?" the barkeep repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Lad, you can barely keep one foot in front of the other." Durnan whistled and the half-orc bouncer came stomping over to them. "Grug, help Mister Seppa get to his room please."

Paultin protested weakly as the burly creature lifted him like he was a feather and carried him up the stairs. Paultin was deposited in front of his door far more gently than he had seen others be kicked out of the establishment by the half-orc. He muttered his thanks and Grug waved casually and headed back to the tavern floor.

Paultin stared dumbly at the door for several moments before he realized he should open it. As his fingers closed over the knob, he heard a voice behind him.

"Ah, so that's your room. Good to know."

Paultin reacted instinctively. As he turned, a mystical force projected outwards through his eyes, slamming into the shadowy figure behind him, who fell to the ground.

"Hey! What the-" the person seemed unable to get up, constantly tripping over himself. Paultin suddenly recognized the voice, and let the power fade from his eyes.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me," he growled. "You're lucky I was too tired to use _thunderwave!_"

Kozin stumbled slightly, bracing himself against the wall to help climb back to his feet. "Noted," he said, then smiled in relief as Evelyn swung open the door and stared at them in surprise. "Good evening! Any chance your paladin magic includes something that could help undo this?" he asked, sliding back to the ground as he again lost his grip.

Evelyn looked at Paultin in askance as she began to speak the incantation to remove curses. Paultin kept his arms folded in front of him and said nothing, glaring at the drow. When Evelyn was finished, she helped Kozin stand.

"Thanks. Well, as I was about to say to Paultin, I'm glad I found you guys. I have a lead on your mystery gang."

Paultin felt his fatigue melt away, the thought of finally getting his revenge revitalizing him. "All right, let's get going!"

Evelyn looked at Paultin in shock and clamped a powerful hand on his shoulder. "We can't go _now_. The kids are asleep, and _you should be too!_"

"And I uh...never said I was coming along," Kozin protested nervously. "I just came by to share my information."

Paultin frowned at her. "Well, we can't take those two with us; we'd be bringing them into danger, and from what you guys were saying, it's our job to protect them, right?"

The paladin sighed. "Look, I get that this is about your wife and all, and that it's a very personal matter. But I'm not going to let you go by yourself without someone looking out for you!"

Paultin knew from experience just how stubborn Evelyn could be, but he also knew how he might sweeten the deal to make her accept a compromise. "What if you cast that ceremony spell on me -the one you wanted to use at the Cassalanter house? If I have Lathander's blessing, would that satisfy you that I'm protected?"

Evelyn's eyes sparkled, as they always did whenever anyone talked about her favorite subject. "_Really?_ You would dedicate your life to following Lathander's teachings on love and beauty?"

"As long as it doesn't require an alignment change," Paultin stipulated.

"Lathander accepts all earnest hearts into the fold!" She was bouncing up and down in excitement. "But then you'll need time to pray to him. Oh, let's go to the Spires! You can spend tonight doing a vigil!"

"A what?"

"You kneel at the altar, praying and meditating. And if you fall asleep, one of the priests pours water over your head. It's fun!"

"All night?" Paultin was having second thoughts.

"Oh! Kozin, since we'll be out, do you mind watching the kids for us until we return tomorrow morning?" asked Evelyn sweetly.

Kozin raised an eyebrow at her. "The kids?"

Paultin glared at him, freeing enough of the mystical energy to make his eyes spark. "Yeah, you know. The dude you aimed your gun at and said you wouldn't feel bad about shooting? Him and that lady in black are both asleep in our room. I'll be back here in the morning after the ceremony, and then you can lead me to my wife's murderers."

The drow grumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" asked Evelyn, no longer smiling.

"See you in the morning!" Kozin corrected himself, leaning his back against the wall across from their door. Evelyn waved cheerily and led Paultin down the stairs. Durnan had already gone to bed, but Grug was still up watching the entrance, and nodded to them both as they walked onto the street.

As the excitement from earlier began to fade, Paultin found himself wondering what he had just committed himself to. Evelyn was still droning on about Lathander, recounting a recent initiation ceremony she had been a part of, where some girls bought her a new dress and they ended up fighting a holy dragon. Evelyn quickly reassured Paultin that she would ask Telastin to skip that part, since he had already proven himself worthy many times before. Paultin wasn't so sure about that.

Evelyn didn't seem to notice when Paultin eventually stopped paying attention. He let this mind wander to Sandra. Like him, she had spent her teenage years fending for herself alone on the streets of Waterdeep. She had no skills but her fists, but over time they had grown as hard and strong as diamonds. Paultin had managed to crack her tough exterior, and the two of them had slowly fallen in love. Whoever it was that had attacked her, Sandra would not have gone down easily; yet when the Watch found her body, there were no others lying dead beside it. Of course, they could only assume that it had been Sandra, since the corpse was mutilated beyond recognition. But the clothes it wore had definitely been hers.

"You know, maybe it isn't such a good idea to be doing this tonight," Evelyn said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Wa- what?" Paultin stammered, trying to recall what she might have just said.

"I mean, if you stay up all night, you'll be tired when you're out there chasing after those people, and more likely to make a mistake."

Paultin suppressed a yawn, realizing that she might have a point. "Yeah, but, didn't you say the blessing doesn't last very long? So if I have to go through this ceremony to get it, I'll be exhausted afterwards anyway."

"I guess you're right," she said unhappily. "I just don't like the thought of you getting hurt, and me not being there. Are you sure I can't come along?"

They had reached the main entrance to the Spires. Paultin forestalled answering her question by making a show of pulling hard on one of the large golden doors, which didn't budge. "Huh. So much for Lathander's hospitality."

Evelyn frowned in surprise. "That's not right; the church is supposed to be open to anyone at all hours. Maybe it's just stuck." Paultin moved aside as the paladin braced herself and yanked hard on the door handle. The door frame began to audibly groan under the pressure, until finally something snapped and the door pulled free from its hinges. Evelyn looked around sheepishly, noting there was no one in sight, and motioned for Paultin to hurry with her inside before resting the door panel loosely over the large opening.

"Good thing we're supposed to be rich soon," Paultin muttered.

"I'll square things with Telastin before we leave," Evelyn explained hurriedly, dragging Paultin down the aisle past the rows of wooden pews. "She should be in Father Sunbright's old office now that she's taken over."

Paultin noticed the grimace Evelyn wore as they passed the large gold statue of her in construct form, with 'Saint Evelyn' inscribed on the pedestal. Clearly someone had taken the trouble to reforge it after the damage it had suffered during the Xanathar's attempt to steal it.

"What are you doing here?" asked a startled voice from up ahead. Paultin and Evelyn paused as a portly middle-aged woman in priest robes emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, Sister Incensia! Paultin here just agreed to join the church! I thought it would be nice to hold a ceremony here for him, and give him the Morning Lord's protective blessing."

Incensia put a finger to her lips and began pushing them both back towards the entrance. In a whisper, she told them, "Now is not a good time. Jarlax- I mean, Father Sunbright, is having a special meeting."

At the mention of the drow's name, Evelyn landed her boots and dug in her heels, refusing to budge. "Jarlaxle is here?"

"No-no, I misspoke. I meant Father Sunbright."

Paultin wasn't sure what was going on. "Wait a minute, didn't that priest guy burn up?"

The priestess was noticeably sweating now. "Please, you mustn't be seen here tonight. Telastin -I mean, Lady Silverhand- I mean, oh my..." she lowered herself onto one of the pews and began fanning herself with one of the pamphlets listing the morning's prayers.

Evelyn's eyes were ablaze as she glared down at the older woman. "I am_ this close_ to casting a_ Zone of Truth_ on you, which I never would have thought I'd have to do on a fellow servant of Lathander, here inside his holy church!"

"It's all right Incensia, I'll take care of these two," said Telastin, appearing suddenly beside them. "Why don't you go and make sure our other guest has enough wine." The priestess bowed profusely and dashed off towards the man office.

Paultin took up her recently vacated seat, sensing there was going to be a long discussion coming.

"So you and Jarlaxle are having another dinner party?" asked Evelyn in an icy tone.

The drow grimaced. "He and _Telastin_ had plans to discuss. Furthermore, his generous donations to the Spires grant him certain privileges." To Paultin's annoyance, she prodded him with her walking stick until he made room on the bench, and she proceeded to sit down next to him. He nearly jumped in shock when her appearance suddenly changed to Larael Silverhand.

_"You!_ Hey, you still owe us that money!" As the Open Lord of Waterdeep lowered her commanding gaze upon him, Paultin felt the air slowly leave his lungs. "I mean... we're good, take all the time you need," he wheezed.

Evelyn crossed her arms. "Why are you and Jarlaxle always wearing disguises? Is the Telastin I met even a real person?"

"Oh, she's real," the Open Lord affirmed. "She was named Zaress's successor as the Dawn Lord. But until the threat posed by the heretics of the Three-Faced Sun passes, I warned her it would be safer to let Jarlaxle and I first try to draw out Andrew Morn and uncover his plans. Unfortunately, Diath had walked in just as Jarlaxle -in his guise as Father Sunbright- managed to stage his own murder, which might otherwise have framed Morn, who had been the last one to be seen with him."

Evelyn looked uneasy as she acknowledged, "I know you had asked that I look into Father Morn for you. I'm sorry that I never followed up on that promise. But there's still something you haven't explained. Why is Jarlaxle helping you, and why are you associating with him after all the bad things he's done?"

Larael nodded absently, staring out into the distance. "I do not know Lathander's own thoughts on the matter, as I am a Chosen of a different god. But in Jarlaxle's own view of things, he truly believes that he walks in the Morninglord's light. Of course, those who lack the ability to communicate directly with their god can only assume that the teachings of the priests are aligned with Their actual wishes. However, the Heresy is proof that there can be many different interpretations of the Sun god."

Evelyn's gaze too, now had a far-off look. "When you mentioned Zaress's name, I had a sudden flash of memory. I know I've never met her, but it's as if I could see her right in front of me. And just now, when you said we can't know how the gods really feel, it's as if I heard a voice, Zaress's voice, telling me that Lathander wants me to be happy and live for myself. _But that can't be right_, can it?"

Larael turned her deep blue eyes towards the paladin. "What do _you_ think? Your life ended in noble sacrifice, which surely earned you a place in the celestial planes. Perhaps you _did_ meet Zaress there, and speak to Lathander."

"I wish I could remember!"

The Open Lord studied Evelyn for a long moment, then finally seemed to reach a decision. "There is a cleric of Savras named Serenity Thexemof who specializes in mental rehabilitation and spiritual therapy-"

"Ooo, we met her!" said Evelyn cheerily, nodding to Paultin for confirmation. The bard looked at her blankly. _Did he_ know this person? It was hard to keep track of so many NPCs.

"Yes, well..." began Larael slowly, "She knows ways of recovering lost memories, even ones that are magically suppressed. There's a chance that she could help you. A few years ago, I allowed her to use an old sanatorium my church had abandoned named 'Mystra's Arms'. I imagine you might still find her there."

Paultin's ears perked up. "That's interesting. It just so happens that _I_ have some lost memories from my childhood that I'm sure the subreddit would love to learn."

Evelyn gave him a quizzical look. "Subreddit?"

Larael clucked her tongue at the bard disapprovingly. "Your mind is much too fragile to handle such knowledge. And besides, didn't I overhear you tell Sister Incensia that you wanted a dedication ceremony?"

Evelyn's expression brightened. "Yes! Oh, do you think you could make the arrangements, my lady? I know you're not really Telastin and don't follow Lathander, but do you think-"

"Of course, I'll take care of things here. Why don't you go speak with doctor Thexemof? I believe she works late hours."

Paultin grunted as Evelyn reached over and gave him a forceful hug, promising to be back in time 'for the good part', whatever that meant. Then she flew down the aisle and squeezed past the gap in the broken door, and Paultin found himself alone with the Open Lord.

"So uh, what comes next?" Paultin asked, feeling suddenly uneasy.

Larael got up from her seat and once again donned the form of Telastin the drow. "Come with me," she instructed, and Paultin followed to the very front of the church, where she led him past the altar to a hidden spiral staircase. "We're going down to the crypts."

Paultin peered down into the dark stairwell and sighed. "That sounds about right."

* * *

Evelyn had asked several patrolling Watchmen for directions to Mystra's Arms, and finally spotted the ramshackle building along the waterfront. There was indeed the faint glow of torchlight coming from one of the windows, confirming that the doctor was still at work. Evelyn rested a hand against the rusted iron gate, and it swung open without any resistance.

The front door too, was surprisingly unlocked. Evelyn remembered when she and her friends had thought Waterdeep safe enough to not have to worry about unfriendly visitors. Gradually, they had learned better.

"Dotor Thexemof?" Evelyn called out, poking her head into the doorway. The hallway was dark, and Evelyn realized that the torchlight must have come from much deeper within. She began passing multiple small rooms with bars over the doors, like prison cells. She was relieved to find them empty, but all the same, Evelyn wondered what kind of a practice the doctor was running.

Something bumped into her from behind, causing her to cry out. Turning around to face whatever it was, she realized that she only came up to the level of their waist. Recognition and horror simultaneously dawned upon her as her gaze rose past the ripped military uniform and stained medals, coming to rest on the tentacled maw of her dead friend, Warrington Mundt.

_*Eeeevelyn*_ he said in her mind, and reached out to grab her. Luckily her winged boots allowed her dodge out of the way, but rather than escape, she realized she now needed to urgently find Dr. Thexemof. Evelyn remembered that the cleric had visited their home the same night that mindflayers had attacked Paultin._ What if those creatures were after the doctor?_

Flying down the hallway as fast as her boots could take her, Evelyn finally spotted light up ahead. The corridor opened up into a much larger chamber, with shelves of books and oddities lining the walls, and a large table at the center that had manacles and chains resting atop it. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling provided ample light.

Evelyn spotted the halfling cleric tinkering with something against the far wall. She rushed over to her, hearing the thundering footsteps of Warrington close behind her.

"Doctor, you have to get out of here! Monsters are coming to get you!"

Serenity turned around at the paladin's shout, but rather than look alarmed, she frowned as she saw the transformed giff approach.

"Warrington! Is that how we treat guests?"

The ex-commodore came to a sudden halt and bowed its tentacled head in shame. Evelyn couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Doctor! You know who he is?" Then something clicked. "Ooo, is he your patient? Are you fixing him?" Bringing Warrington back from the dead shouldn't have been too difficult for a priest, Evelyn reasoned, but she had no idea if he could be changed back to what he once was. They had all felt so guilty about having to kill him.

"Fix him? Why would he need fixing?" Serenity turned back to the device, poking wires into what looked like an old mannequin. It seemed vaguely familiar to Evelyn. "This thing, on the other hand... I don't know what those mages at the Watchful Order were thinking, taking it apart this way."

Warrington knelt down and tried to help, but Serenity swatted his humongous hand aside. "Stop that!

"Um... so Doctor Thexemof, I'm glad you're taking care of Warrington and you're not in any danger or anything. I came to ask a favor, but you seem kind of busy, so I guess I'll come back later-"

"Nonsense," Dr. Thexemof mumbled as she held two nails between her teeth and hammered away at the device. "I'm almost done." She gave the mannequin one final clang and took a doily out of her pocket to wipe her sweaty brow. "Phew, that was a piece of work."

"It looks real nice," complimented Evelyn, even though she had no idea what it was. Serenity looked at her doubtfully.

"I didn't design it; all that complex mumbo jumbo came from Warrington's brain back when he was connected to the evil illithid Hivemind. But I've rewired him, just like I did this machine here, and now he listens to me instead." Evelyn stared at the giff uncertainly. Serenity noticed her look. "Oh don't worry, he won't try to implant any tadpoles in you. I save that for the dangerous patients who failed all other treatment options."

Evelyn was beginning to think that maybe she should find a different doctor to help her recover her lost memories. "Actually, I should probably get going. Paultin is having an initiation ceremony at the Spires soon and-"

_*Pipppppin*_ wailed Warrington's voice mournfully in her head. Evelyn looked at him in concern.

"Ah, the poor fellow misses his friends," observed Serenity. "You can never predict what memories they might still carry with them after the ceremorphosis. Maybe you should bring him along."

Evelyn had her doubts on the wisdom of that choice, given the stir that Warrington's new appearance would likely cause. She leaned down and whispered to the halfling, "I don't think the Spires would be a good place to take Warrington right now."

Serenity shook her head. "No, no, of course not. But you're not going to the Spires. You're going to the Undermountain. Or at least, a version of it. It is very important that you stop Audra Knell. She's already gotten to Ulkorria Stonemarrow-that's why the Order finally allowed me to take this thing. Larael Silverhand told me that she'd send me help. That's why you're here, isn't it? To stop those foul Shar worshipers?"

Evelyn felt a surge of rapidly shifting emotions as she listened to the halfling's words -from suspicion, to surprise, to fear, and finally, to righteous anger.

"Show me," Evelyn growled, unfastening her axe.


	5. Intercession

Paultin followed the blind drow priestess -or whatever she _truly_ was- down into the crypts. It was clearly a neglected section of the Spires, for as much as the followers of Lathander claimed to love the light, Paultin couldn't see any burning torches or candles up ahead. Telastin didn't seem to take notice. As they gradually transitioned into total darkness, the periodic click of her cane against the floor tiles was the only clue he had about her location. After a few minutes, the oppressive weight of their underground surroundings started to get to him.

"Let me guess, this is the part where Strahd shows up," he joked nervously.

The clicks stopped. "Strahd?" repeated Telatin's voice, floating in the darkness ahead of him. "No, you and your friends took care of him."

Her answer startled him. "I didn't actually expect you to know who I was talking about. How do _you_ know Strahd?"

"I am the Open Lord of Waterdeep. It is my duty to know what takes place within its walls. For instance, when a servant of the Raven Queen sneaks a doll bearing the spirit of a Dread Lord into one of our noble family's homes."

It took a moment for Paultin to piece together that she was referring to Mr. Shambleface. Diath had once tried to explain to them about finding the puppet, but Paultin had only been half paying attention at the time, probably thanks to his wine.

"...I also took notice when an enchanted disembodied hand mysteriously exited a portal from the Shadowfell and came knocking on your door."

Paultin was grateful that the darkness masked his worried expression.

"Likewise, I paid attention when yet another servant of the Raven Queen brought to you an evil artifact of great power."

Paultin wasn't sure at this point if he should stay silent or try to defend himself. What was she getting at? "Look I don't know what that freaky twig lady wants with me. She told me my fate was stolen after I lost that Ring the first time, then she let Si- Simon..." Paultin felt his throat constrict, but tried to focus on the fact that this time, his son was in a safe place. Shem had promised them that the kids would be okay. Paultin would not allow himself to think otherwise. "She changed Simon and then flew off. We've had no contact after that."

Light flared in darkness, momentarily blinding him, as a ball of fire roared to life in the drow's hand. She turned with it slowly, lighting their surroundings, which Paultin could now see were not filled with bones and coffins as he had feared, but rather broken statues and old wooden furniture.

"The Queen of Ravens is not like most other gods," Telastin explained. "She was created from a mortal, and mortal vices remain a part of her. She plucks interesting people, memories and souls for her collection, like a greedy bird stealing glittering objects for its nest." The drow then approached Paultin, shining the orb of flames directly at him. "The question is, what does she see in _you?_"

Paultin lifted an arm across his eyes to shield him. Her noticed her white pupils, reminding him suddenly of Strix, but the priestess's eyes bore straight through him as if she could see into his soul. After a moment, she seemed satisfied and backed away.

"The gods grow impatient with you, Paultin," she informed him. "You have a choice to make, and you may as well make it now."

"Yeah, well maybe the gods can put a pin in that," he huffed in irritation. "I have a murder to avenge, and half a dozen other plot threads to cover before we can move on to the next module."

Telastin smiled at him. "And yet, aren't you here tonight to devote yourself to a god, to gain its protection while you're off doing your 'avenging'. Isn't that what Evelyn expects of you?" Not waiting for a reply, she turned her back to him and began walking past piles of gaudy sun tapestries, chipped porcelain cherubs, and dusty gold linens that sent Paultin into fits of sneezing.

"What the- _ACHOO!_ -hell is all this- _ACHOO!_ -stuff for?" he asked, his eyes tearing.

"Decorations for when we tried to renovate the Spires for 'Amaunataur's Return'. It was necessary to fool Father Morn into thinking we were taking the heresy seriously, and feel safe to reveal himself to us."

Paultin rubbed his nose as Telastin led him to a different area, where the air felt cooler and the objects were mounted carefully on pedestals, rather than piled haphazardly on the floor. She stopped in front of a large marble archway. There were glyphs chiseled into the edges, and as Telastin pressed her hand to it, they pulsed with a violet glow.

"Alisanda Rayburton," Telastin said, and suddenly the opening shimmered and came to life. Paultin felt a wave of heavy summer heat blast out through the archway, and heard the buzz of insects and the loud caws of tropical birds that made him instantly recognize the jungles of Chult. A dark skinned woman stood at the other end of the opening, hands on her hips as she met Telastin's gaze. Paultin's eyes darted to the woman's fingers, where he saw the unmistakable blue sheen of the Ring of Winter.

"Is that you, Larael? Vajra said you'd be contacting me."

"Yes, I had to take this form for now. And how is the Blackstaff?"

Alisanda seemed able to pivot the projection so that it turned to face another woman, sprawled out in a long chair in the shade of a parasol, sipping at some kind of drink. The image then turned back to Alisanda. "Well enough, as you can see. She had no trouble finding Dragonbait and Miranda's friends, and we have all been happily reunited." Paultin thought he recognized Miranda and Dragonbait in the background, playing with the vegepymies and a small triceratops. Or rather, _two_ triceratops, as he recognized the one he had made of ice. And there was someone else there with them, a beautiful elf woman, but she had -Paultin did a double take- _she had wings!_

"I see you have Paultin with you," Alisanda said, and the bard shrunk back automatically. But the warrior woman did not seem angry with him this time. "Dragonbait explained to me what happened to Artus. I apologize that I jumped to conclusions earlier."

Paultin quickly nodded. "Sure, not a problem. Glad we're cool now."

She straightened herself, looking even more imposing, and in a regal tone declared, "Words are not enough to atone for my sin, bringing Ubtao's faithful warriors to a foreign land for my own selfish cause. I had no right to recruit an army of elves to lay siege to your city. I must make amends to clear my god's name."

"You and your god really don't need to worry," Paultin insisted, flapping his hands nervously.

Telastin looked down at him and snorted. "I think she was talking to me." She then nodded at Vajra and told her simply, "Go ahead."

To Paultin's amazement, the woman pulled the Ring of Winter off her finger and thrust it through the opening. The bard found himself staring at it, fascinated. Was the hand that now hovered in front of them past the edge of the archway some sort of illusion, or was this real?

"Go ahead, take it," Telastin encouraged him.

Paultin was tempted for only a moment, before common sense took over. "No thanks. It's all yours."

Telastin shrugged, then reached out to take the ring. Alisandra's hand withdrew back into the image. "Farewell then. Oh, and Miranda wanted you and your friends to know that the wedding will be in a tenday at Nangalore." Then the image vanished, and archway only showed the wall behind it.

Paultin skin crawled around such powerful magical objects, and he was more than eager to get moving. "Weren't we supposed to doing some sort of ceremony? Or was _that_ it?"

Telastin studied him for a moment. "The beginning of it, perhaps," she said cryptically, then led him to another artifact. This was a gold carving of three faces, each staring out in a different direction. The one facing Paultin was of a youthful man full of vigor and smiling in joy. It tugged at Paultin's memory, as if he had seen such a visage before. Telastin noticed his gaze, and explained, "That is Lathander, or at least, the form he has taken to those deemed worthy enough to see him." Then he remembered glimpsing Evelyn's god when he had saved her soul during the Vistani ceremony. A part of him still couldn't believe that had really happened. And the fact that Paultin recognized Lathander's face meant that this holy relic too, was genuine.

"You sure you want to keep something like this hidden away in a dusty basement?" he asked her in surprise. "I'm sure Evelyn would love to see it."

The drow motioned to the other sides, and Paultin hesitantly circled around, keeping a respectful distance. The next face was of an older, sterner man, with wrinkles on his brow but none at the corners his mouth or eyes that would indicate he had ever smiled. The other notable difference between it and the first face was the lifeless expression in its eyes. Of course this was only a sculpture, Paultin had to keep reminding himself, but at the same time, it looked very real. And while the side bearing Lathander seemed to radiate energy, Paultin could feel nothing coming from this second face.

"That is Amanuator," Telastin explained. "Dead for now, but the heretics would have you believe that his time is approaching. If they knew that this artifact existed, they might use it as proof that their god is destined to return."

Paultin didn't know what he would find on the third side, and a part of him worried he might regret it if he looked. But Telastin didn't give him a choice, as she physically turned the carving so that the third face looked right at him.

* * *

Evelyn was tired of seeing the same dusty stone walls, cobwebbed entryways, and boring dirt floors after hours of exploring. The tunnels in this 'Undermountain' place seemed to go on forever, and while Lightfall's warm glow kindled a similar light inside her heart, driving her forward, the truth was that she was growing just a teensy bit annoyed.

"Do you really have to do that _now?_" she barked at Warrington, who had the skull of a goblin she had recently killed pressed up to his face. The sound of him slurping the brains from whatever openings his tentacles could fit through had been growing steadily harder to ignore.

The former giff looked down in horror at the decapitated head, as if seeing it for the first time, and quickly let it fall to the floor. His eyes were filled with dismay as he turned to look at Evelyn, reminding her of the expression Diath wore when they had caught him gnawing on Falkon's corpse back at Castle Ravenloft.

"It's all right, sorry I yelled at you," she said, patting him on the arm. "It's just... we have to be quiet down here. I don't know anything about where we're going or what enemies we'll be facing. The doctor could only tell us to 'keep heading down', but to be honest, I can't even tell which direction we've been going. I wish Lathander would give me some sort of sign."

The tentacles writhing on Warrington's face suddenly seemed to tense up._ *Danger*_ he sent to her mind, although it was more a feeling of dread than actual speech. He pointed back the way they had come. Evelyn extended her divine sense to see if she could feel anything, but nothing registered.

With a sigh, she hefted her axe and held it at the ready. Warrington slammed his fists together eagerly. Then Evelyn could make out the faint sounds of two voices rapidly coming closer.

"Did you see that, Martem? I was like, _'double axe to the back!'_, just like Uncle Binwin says, and that orc just exploded!"

"Shh, not so loud, Simon! We don't know what else is down here!"

Evelyn couldn't believe her ears. Her boots instantly took off as she zipped back up the tunnel, soon barreling into the owners of the two voices. The two men cried out in surprise as she wrapped her arms around them, pressing them close to her.

"Augh! Martem get it off me!"

"Simon, you idiot, that's your mom." Evelyn felt the other man, Martem, return her embrace, then back out of the hug to let her share the moment fully with her son.

_"Mom?"_ No longer a small boy, Simon now towered over her. But despite the deep resonance of his voice, there was no mistaking who it was. She pulled away slightly so that she could better look him over.

"You've gotten so big!" she exclaimed proudly. His muscles bulged visibly, and he sported a thick beard and several piercings that made him look rather fierce. She noticed brands of skulls and devils on his arms and frowned slightly. "Really though Simon, did you have to do that to yourself? You're such a good boy -what are people going to think?"

"Aww, c'mon Ma. You have tattoos! I thought you'd understand."

Evelyn sniffed in indignation. "Those are holy marks from Lathander!"

Simon looked down and scuffed his boots together in embarrassment. "I just wanted to be like you, Ma. Look, I even learned how to use axes!" He proudly showed off the two handaxes in his belt. "Uncle Binwin taught me!"

Evelyn vaguely recalled the kind dwarf who had said all those nice things about her; but she also thought she remembered that he had been petrified and disintegrated by the Xanathar. "Are you sure you mean Binwin? Binwin Bronzebottom?" She reached over for the sack of belongings she usually kept tied to a harness on her back, along with her shield and arsenal of weapons, and fished out the horned helmet he had given her.

"Oh wow, that's his! He told me about it! Oh my gosh, Ma can I have it?" Simon was jumping up and down, much like the child she remembered. Martem was shaking his head at him.

"Of course dear," she said, and as soon as she handed it over, he put it on his head, looking even more like a barbarian. "But how did Binwin come back?"

"Oh, Uncle Diath had left behind the bag of Binwin's dust along with his other stuff when he took off. Auntie Strix brought it with her to the Feywild, and some hag gave her a true resurrection scroll. When Martem got good enough at being a cleric, he was able to cast the spell."

Evelyn looked at the other man in surprise. "You're a priest now, Martem?"

"Well, sort of," he said, blushing in embarrassment. "More like an oracle, really. Savras sends me visions when I pray to him, and shows me important things that are about to happen. That's how I learned when it was time for Shard and Shem to leave, and how I knew you'd be needing me and Simon here to help you."

"His timing is ok, but he can use a little work getting the directions right," complained Simon. "Jenks used _banish_ to send Martem back here to his home dimension, since that's where he saw you'd be, and used another spell that helped me tag along. But we ended up in the City, and boy is it weird up there. Kinda like how I remember Waterdeep, but everything is dark and twisted. And mom, guess what, there's a statue of you -of back when you were a construct!"

Evelyn frowned. "In the Spires?"

"No, in the town square! It's all black and spooky looking, and it says 'Evelyn of Shar'. And next to it is a statue of this dark knight in spiked armor named Vanrak Moonstar, and a shadow dragon named Umbraxakar! Those names are so cool. So hey, it looks like you might actually rule this place!"

The paladin felt her skin crawl. _Evelyn of Shar?_ That was the name of the construct her friends told her they had fought along with their own clones, during the time Evelyn was still dead. But the construct had supposedly been killed, so what was it doing here of all places? Then Evelyn remembered that the whole reason she had traveled to this shadow plane was because Doctor Thexemof had told her there were Shar followers here. Could this be where her dark twin was actually from?

"Shar _isn't_ cool, Simon," Martem lectured him sternly. "She likes torture and assassinations. That crazy wizard Audra Knell told me that she could sometimes hear the _Mistress of the Night_ talking in her head, giving her orders."

"Right, Audra Knell," Evelyn repeated, also remembering that she had promised to find that woman and free Ulkorria, the nice dwarf who had paid for their house renovations. And in the back of her mind, Evelyn also realized that she still had Paultin's initiation ceremony to hurry and get back to. How had she suddenly found herself so busy?

Warrington shuffled into view, having finally caught up to her. Simon and Martem gasped, but Evelyn was quick to reassure everyone that they were all on the same side.

_*DANGER*_ The giff repeated insistently in her head, as Evelyn began to notice a faint rumbling sound from the darkness behind her, growing steadily louder. Her gaze fell on a wooden frame supporting the tunnel walls, and she quickly urged everyone towards it. As rocks and debris began to dislodge from the ceiling, she used her body to prop up one of the wooden pillars, keeping it in place. Warrington stood opposite her and raised his hands to hold up the beam directly overhead. Clouds of dust began filling the narrow stone corridor, making it difficult to see or breathe.

"Stay near me!" she cried to them, choking. As the area began to collapse, she sent an urgent message to Lathander. _*Please*_ she prayed, and then darkness overtook them.


	6. Ascent and Descent

A.N.: Just when you might have thought there was no way I'd be able to incorporate more characters, I make things even more complicated by bringing in the Acquisitions Incorporated C Team plot that was going on over the summer (since there was scheduled to be a Waffles Inc 2 crossover around that time anyway, I thought this might be how it could have gone down). This does include some uncomfirmed guesses as to who belongs to one of their secret organizations. I wouldn't exactly call it spoilers, but I suppose there are hints there. Also, Vanrack's backstory is based on the DotMM module and older lore, and was even hinted at by Chris in episode 130, before you start wondering where I pulled _that_ from.

* * *

"What do you see?"

Paultin stared at the sculpture's third face. Where there had been a smooth featureless surface only moments ago, he began to see ripple-like movements. As he watched, the familiar visage of Strahd van Zarovich stared back at him and smiled, revealing its fangs. Paultin recoiled, and the vampire frowned in response. Its features began to melt away as a new form took shape. Twisted branch-like structures sprouted along the edges, encircling a dark hole where a face should be. Paultin took another step back, but before he could speak the Raven Queen's name, the darkness at its center erupted outwards, and the sculpture's golden surface became tarnished and cracked. Despite the heaviness he now felt in the air and his absolute certainty that what he now faced was an ancient evil force, it was, in fact, the face of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Who is that?" Paultin gasped. Then as quickly as it had appeared, the last face was wiped away, leaving behind a blank mask.

The drow turned her blind gaze towards it and frowned. "The hierarchy between the gods is often challenged. The heretics choose to believe that Amanuator will wrest power from Lathander, as the noon sun rises from the dawn. But the truth is that the prophesies do not reveal in which direction the sun will turn; and it may be that the Dawn is destined to sink back into Dusk. The forces of Shadow anticipate this, and are already vying for the title. What you saw in the Third Face was merely a glimpse of their struggle; played on a field of battle far beyond our comprehension."

"But Strahd is dead! You said so!" Paultin cried accusingly. The drow shook her head.

"I did not see the same visions you did. To me, that face remains an empty mask. But I would guess that whoever you saw was not the same Strahd you last knew, but another version. The Dark Powers would not so readily give up on such a useful tool. Not unless they found a more valuable replacement."

Paultin grit his teeth. "Yeah, well they can forget about _me!_ And the Raven Queen too! And...whoever that third one was. Whatever they have planned for my 'fate', I want no part of it. I mean, what do I even have to do with any of this? What makes me so special?"

"Hell if _I_ know," said another voice, and Paultin felt a moment of disorientation as someone new stepped out from the shadows beyond the glow of Telastin's fiery orb. Only... she wasn't _exactly_ new, as Paultin quickly recognized the C Team's wood elf druid. But was this the real Walnut, or the clone who cheated them out of fifty-thousand gold? As Paultin squinted in the poor light, he could see that she was dressed differently than before. Instead of her Acq Inc paraphernalia, she wore fancy robes bearing an emblem of the letter 'V' with a large 'I' running through the middle.

Turning to examine the drow's reaction, Paultin noticed that she appeared strangely motionless. He prodded a finger against her arm, seeing it make a depression on the skin, but eliciting no other reaction.

"Yeah, I stopped time. I can do that now," the druid smirked, seeming proud of herself.

Glancing back at Walnot, Paultin dryly remarked, _"Hurray for you_. I'm going to assume you're the evil clone, seeing as you did the whole wardrobe change thing, with what's likely a bad guy logo that I'm supposed to recognize. But I gotta be honest with you; if it showed up in an older episode, I was probably drunk at the time."

The wood elf seemed offended. "This is the symbol of 'The Six'. Our leader, Jeff Magic, is the smartest man I've ever met! He showed me the secrets of the Fundamental Court, and how to alter reality itself. Omin Dran's pathetic documancy is a joke in comparison!"

Paultin sighed. "Sounds like you have some backstory issues to deal with. It so happens that I was just about to get some juicy reveals of my own from this drow lady here. So I'll have to take a rain check on kicking your ass over stealing my Batman cloak, and ask that you unfreeze her and leave us alone."

The clone folded her arms in front of her. "As much as I would love to, my boss wants me to try to recruit you. He thinks once you open your mind and learn the rules of Law and Order, you'll understand that even the gods are insignificant in comparison."

Now it was Paultin's turn to be offended. "What can your boss possibly teach me about law? I'll have you know, I already run the best firm in Waterdeep -_Seppa and Seppa_. I'm sure you've heard of us?"

Walnot stepped right up to him and reached for his hand. "Just let me show you!" she cried impatiently. Paultin quickly pulled back and glared at her, and the clone glared back.

_"Fine!_ There's more than one way to skin a cat." She reached instead to the Open Lord and began rummaging around through her robes. Paultin raised an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued, until the wood elf pulled out the Stone of Golorr and presented it to him. "You said I robbed you of fifty-thousand gold, so here's something else worth that much instead. Take it!"

Paultin was sorely tempted, but after constantly being warned against it by Gutter and the Open Lord, he had to wonder if they might have a point. "This is a test, right? Like handing me the Ring?"

She snorted. "The Ring was a tool, made to bind another tool _-you-_ into serving some god. What I'm offering you is access to a power beyond them. If you have questions about your past, who better to ask than the One who changed it?"

As she said this, the floodgates in his mind burst open, and a deep understanding fell over Paultin. His parents, his connections to Strahd and the Vistani, the machinations of the Raven Queen, or even the evil face he had just witnessed, had all been placed there by Perkins. Whatever Paultin's true identity might have once been, it had been rewritten to serve Chris's needs.

But there was still one part of Paultin's past that had been left untouched. The memories of the years he had spent with Sandra seemed to glimmer in his mind, and he somehow knew that those were real. Perhaps they were left alone because the memory of her death caused Paultin so much pain; just like the other pieces of his past that sadistic inhuman being had invented for him.

"The answers don't matter any more," he said, and he felt a tear begin to roll down his cheek. "I have to stop Perkins. I can't let him get away with this."

"Revenge makes the world go 'round," nodded Walnot. As Paultin at last let his fingers rest upon the Stone of Golorr, he turned to look at the sculpture once again. Somehow the bard knew that the face now winking at him was that of his nemesis.

_*Hello Paultin*_ said the Stone of Golorr, suddenly present in his mind. _*I have some things to show you*_

* * *

Evelyn groggily awoke to complete darkness. Her body felt bruised and battered, and she remembered that the tunnel had been collapsing when she lost consciousness. Had someone answered her prayers to Lathander and managed to pull her to safety? Were the others also safe? She tried to get up, but found her ankles and wrists tied together.

"Hello?" she called out, wondering who her captors might be. A voice very close to her ear answered her.

"You were supposed to have been banished to that other world. How did you find your way back?"

Evelyn struggled against her bonds, but her body ached too much to allow greater effort. She had to heal herself first. She focused her thoughts on Lathander, and began reciting a prayer to restore her strength.

_"Hey, I asked you a question!"_ Something slapped her across the face, breaking her concentration. "What are you doing back here, Evelyn of Shar?"

The paladin was stunned by his words more than the blow. Evelyn of Shar? And he had said 'eh-va-lin', pronouncing her name strangely. She shook her head. "You've got the wrong person."

"Don't play games with me! You look just like that statue up on the surface. My goblins spotted you and sent me word that you were here, and I had them set off the explosions to trap you. You're helpless now, so you might as well be straight with me."

"Where are my friends?" Evelin asked, wishing she could see. "And who are you?"

She heard grumbling as the cover of a lantern was suddenly lifted, faintly illuminating the room. Evelyn could see that she was in an undamaged section of the tunnel. There was no one else present besides herself and her captor, who appeared to be a large goblin. But unlike the primitive creatures dressed in hides and wielding clubs that she had become so familiar with, this goblin was dressed in richly embroidered clothes. He even wore a gold chain around his neck, bearing a pendant shaped like a 'V' with an 'I' running through it.

"I am Splugoth the Returned. While you were gone, my friends and I took over this place. You'll discover that Shar favors _us_ now."

Evelyn stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Shar is icky and gross. The only god I serve is Lathander!"

Her words caused his yellow eyes to widen, and he examined her more closely. "Maybe... maybe you're _not_ her?" He suddenly chuckled. "Well then, that certainly makes my life easier. I can just kill you and your friends and not have to worry about any repercussions from my Mistress." He pulled a long serrated knife from his belt and raised it to her throat.

"No!"

A beam of dark energy shot out of nowhere, sending the goblin flying. He crashed against the far wall of the tunnel, but appeared only briefly stunned, quickly rolling to his feet and glaring angrily at something behind Evelyn. Unfortunately, she was bound facing the wrong direction.

"Don't touch her, you slime!" whoever it was called out to Splugoth. Evelyn thought they sounded very heroic, and began imagining what her knight in shining armor might look like.

The goblin coughed, wiping blood from his mouth. "Vanrack! You dare use our Lady's shadow weave against me?"

"You don't rule this world yet, goblin," snarled her rescuer, finally coming into view. Evelyn was somewhat disappointed to see that instead of shining white armor, this person carried black plate mail with spikes and evil symbols scrawled all over it. Two glowing red orbs shined from a gap in his visor, clearly marking him as undead.

The unmistakable roar of a dragon sounded from the other end of the tunnel. Splugoth seemed to reconsider his options.

"You're lucky Aeofel and Isohedrus aren't here to take on you and that lizard of yours. You may have won this round, but next time will be different, I promise you!" He then gestured with his hands, and the space surrounding him twisted in on itself, and he disappeared.

"Mom!" she heard Simon cry out, and she felt someone loosen the ropes behind her back. She immediately reached out to hug him, and after untying the bonds at her feet, she unsteadily climbed back up.

"Are you okay? Is everyone all right?" she asked, desperate for reassurance.

"Vanrack cut us loose!" Simon exclaimed, motioning towards the death knight, who was now caressing the muzzle of a shadow dragon that just joined them. "Aren't they totally awesome?"

"Then with Savras's blessing, I was able to heal everyone up," Martem added. "I... wasn't quite able to fix your friend, though."

Evelyn looked around for Warrington worriedly, but when he came into view, the giff seemed to still be in once piece. Martem hurriedly explained, "I mean, I couldn't fix the tentacle thing. It seems even greater restoration has limits."

*_Don't belittle your efforts, young man. Whatever you did, I can finally think clearly, though I do feel a mite peckish. What say you to a hunt for more of those goblin creatures, wot wot?*_

Their rescuer approached Evelyn, his undead nature setting off her divine senses. Yet she couldn't deny that he had saved her life, and apparently her friends as well. Everything in this shadow world seemed backwards, so maybe it was in fact all right to trust him. Yet his next question surprised her.

"You are not _her_, are you?" the knight asked, lowering his voice so that only she could hear him. And then realization dawned on her.

"You thought I was Evelyn of Shar -that's why you saved me," she confirmed, then hastily looked for her weapons. Was he now going to turn on them?

"I knew she was dead. I could feel it when it happened, even though she was on another plane. But when I heard your voice, for a moment I thought-"

Evelyn's eyes widened in surprise. "You loved her!"

The knight nodded, sighing mournfully. "I would do anything for her. I rejected the goddess Selune and swore myself to Evelyn's god. Even my faithful dragon friend turned to her service. This shadow world was to be our kingdom. But it was usurped by those... those faithless mercenaries calling themselves _The Six_. They claim to still serve Shar, but they use unnatural magic to achieve their own ends."

Evelyn tried hard to be sympathetic to this evil creature. "I know you've been having a hard time, and maybe don't know who to turn to. Have you given Lathander a try?"

Vanrack sniffled. "Evelyn's father once worshiped Lathander. But when when vampires took his body and corrupted it, he turned to Shar instead, and built himself a new daughter. Oh no, if I joined Lathander's church, her soul would never forgive me!"

Evelyn could not answer. The moment he mentioned vampires, the voice of her father came back to her, like a forgotten memory. _*Some of us went off to bring the light of the Morninglord to a very dark place. A group that fell into the dark service of Shar infiltrated cities throughout the north. I was killed by a vampire named Keresta Delvingstone, and my body never made it out of the Undermountain.*_

"Maybe I could return to Selune instead?" the death knight asked her hopefully.

"Um, sure, that's probably fine," said Evelyn, still distracted. "Hey Vanrack, you wouldn't happen to know where my father is right now, by any chance?"

The death knight fixed its glowing red eyes on her. "I do... but I would not recommend you going there."

"Oh, it'll be fine," she smiled at him confidently. "I have a plan."


	7. Moonlight and Starlight

A.N.: Part of Paultin's charm is the way Nate has played him as having some metagame knowledge, yet he has also hinted that he does have a connection to Chris Perkins in some way. Even Chris has played with that idea, making himself into an actual character in the Acq Inc universe and having the Xanathar peek at Chris's notes. In this chapter, I play with that idea a little more, and offer an actual explanation about their connection.

* * *

Paultin felt his consciousness pulled deeper into his mind; into dark places that he always suspected were there, but that he had refused to acknowledge. In the corners of his perception, he caught flashes of frightening memories, including some he had no actual recollection of. A Vistani doll, made in the likeness of Strahd, whispering to him in his crib. A confused tiefling boy leaping off Paultin's family wagon to run back to the town they had been trying to escape, leaving his sister behind. A zombie's fingers leaving streaks of blood across his mother's throat.

"Is there a point to this?" Paultin angrily asked the void.

The voice of the Stone of Golorr echoed all around him. _*You wanted answers*_

"All you're doing is showing me the fake memories Chris Perkins put in my head!"

Then Paultin saw the old apartment he and Sandra had shared, now broken into and crawling with City Watch members, as a stone-faced sergeant approached him to share the grisly news. Paultin wanted to squeeze his eyelids shut, but he was viewing these scenes through more than just his eyes.

_*Why do you insist on knowing whether something originally existed or not? They exist now, and you cannot change that. Your emotional responses to these memories-whether real or not-define you. They are an important part of who you are*_

Pautin clenched his fists. "Yeah? Well my current emotional response is to find the ones who killed my wife and make them suffer the same hell you're making me go through!"

The images continued. A flash of lightning illuminated van Richten's crazed face as he struggled with Paultin atop the roof of his tower. A small pile of crushed gears and wooden splinters floated in a pool of oil -all that remained of Simon after the puppet had given up its life for him. The stitched together corpse bearing Ireena's face, frozen in a death scream, reaching towards him to complete their unholy union.

_*Why do you always focus on assigning blame for these misfortunes? Chris Perkins... The assassins... Yourself*_

"Because it makes me feel better?" replied Paultin. "Because if I punish whoever's responsible, then maybe bad things will stop happening to me?"

_*Loss teaches us to value what we have. Obstacles force us to overcome our limitations and grow stronger. Accepting sadness and facing fear, instead of running from them, makes us learn what we're capable of*_

"Are you calling me a coward?" Paultin growled, ready to deny it. Though a small part of him acknowledged that his drinking was in fact a form of escape.

He once again saw the pieces of Evelyn's mechanical body raining down around him; her severed head rolling on the ground until it came to rest at his feet, its empty gaze staring straight at him. He saw himself climb onto the mandolin, his body still faintly transparent from his invisibility spell, and fly up the stone chimney. The injured balhannoth was there, lashing its tentacles out at him, but Paultin dodged aside and in a shout of rage, cast_ thunderwave_. The sonic blast peeled the creature's flesh away until its broken pieces tumbled downwards.

"See, I can be heroic!" huffed the bard, feeling somewhat redeemed.

But then the scene skipped ahead, now showing him on his knees as he cradled Evelyn's head. "Lathander..." he began, looking towards the entrance to the cave, where a beam of amber light from the setting sun began to glow.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't my best moment," Paultin muttered.

_*Because you prayed? There is nothing shameful about asking for help from a higher being*_

"I wasn't exactly asking for... you know, forget it. I don't know the first thing about the gods."

_*Then maybe it's time you learn*_

And suddenly the darkness surrounding Paultin became filled with stars.

* * *

Evelyn had assumed that she and her dark twin would have had similar tastes; such that she figured all she needed to pass herself off as the evil construct was a touch of gold face paint and some black lines around her mouth. Vanrak was quick to correct her, much to Evelyn's chagrin. Nevertheless, the paladin refused to dress in Vanrak's own cursed black armor. Umbraxakar, thankfully, was able to offer a better solution.

"Climb onto my back. I will use shadow magic to disguise you."

Evelyn had never ridden on a dragon's back before, and found the experience quite enjoyable. Martem, Simon and Warrington, meanwhile, were forced to walk in front with their hands loosely tied, pretending to be prisoners. Evelyn had helped Simon fasten his axes to Umbraxakar's saddle, but she pointed to where she had hidden Treebane along with her other magical weapons, and told him to use it if they ran into any undead creatures.

Vanrak insisted on taking point, leading them through the tunnels. As they spiraled deeper underground, the air became slightly damp, and a thin layer of slime coated the ground. Martem and Simon lost their footing several times. Warrington, surprisingly, told them that he found the atmosphere "charming and quite pleasant".

The death knight suddenly motioned for them to stop, then raced on ahead. Evelyn felt anxious and impatient, not used to being left behind when there was danger.

"You remind him of the one he lost. He wants to protect you," explained the dragon.

Thankfully, she did not have to wait long. Vanrak now supported a limping figure and guided it towards them. Evelyn could tell from where she sat that it was a vampire, and very alertly watched to be sure it didn't lunge for any of the prisoners. Vanrak must have warned it off, for although it eyed the humans hungrily, it made no move to attack them.

"Citrine Ambershard and her clan are attacking the vampires," Vanrak informed them grimly. "The Six also managed to hire three vampire hunters. They're making a mess of things down there."

"The Ambershards?" Simon repeated, his eyes widening. "Those are Binwin's sworn enemies! Can we go fight them mom, _can we?_" Simon pleaded.

The vampire seemed shocked to hear Simon address her this way, and even more surprised when she nodded and he easily untied himself, then rushed to grab Treebane. Evelyn also reached down to grab Lightfall, and Martem dug into his robes to fish out his holy symbol -a multicolored stone framed by silver in the shape of an eye. Warrington didn't seem to need a weapon, although drool began dripping from his tentacles.

"Evelyn, stay with Umbraxacar!" Vanrak ordered, just as she was about to activate her boots and fly off. She was temped to jump down regardless, but something about the shadow magic kept her rooted in place.

"Sorry," the dragon apologized, but at least he was willing to follow the others to let her see what was happening.

The tunnel opened up into a much larger cavern, where several other passageways seemed to intersect. Spilling out from one branch was a swarm of vampires and other undead, while out of another came a band of angry dwarves shouting war cries and angry insults. In the center of it all stood three humans, wielding an array of glowing blades and crossbows which they used to tear apart any undead that came near them. It took a moment for Evelyn to recognize the two dark-skinned hunters who had helped the Crew fight Strahd during the Sornyn festival at the Margaster estate. That meant that the old man fighting beside them was...

"van Richten! Hey, it's us!" Evelyn shouted, waving from her perch atop Umbraxakar. The priest looked up at her, but rather than wave back, his lips curled into a snarl.

"Due to my illusion, he thinks you're the other Evelyn," the dragon reminded her.

"Oh, oops," Evelyn said in dismay. van Richten seemed to confer with his apprentices, and then all three began heading towards them. But Evelyn was also busy keeping tabs on everyone else. Simon was already engaged with the dwarves, slowing their advance out of the tunnel. Warrington seemed preoccupied with sorting through the bodies, looking for heads in good condition. Martem created a barrier of light around each of them, keeping the undead at bay. And Vanrak-

"Umbraxakar!" he cried, just as two silver javelins flew straight towards the dragon. Umbraxacar dodged one, but another buried itself into his side, causing him to roar in pain. The death knight threw himself at the hunters, but having lost his own dark powers after renouncing Shar, Evelyn could see that he was at a disadvantage.

"No, stop! He isn't evil!" Evelyn cried to the vampire hunters. She could feel the dragon's magic shift away from her as it became distracted by its injury, and she finally freed herself from the saddle and flew towards them.

"Stop!" she screamed again, just as Balthazar plunged his moon-touched sword trough Vanrak's chest. With a swipe of her arm, Evelyn knocked the hunter aside, causing the weapon to drop to the ground. The other hunter, Dragomir, looked at her uncertainly, but van Richten held the man back.

Evelyn pulled off the death knight's helmet, not sure what to expect. But the face staring back at her was not that of an undead spirit, but of an ordinary man.

"Killed by weapon of moonlight. It seems... fitting, somehow," he said, smiling at his own morbid joke. As she reached down to give him healing, he gripped her wrist to stop her. "No, it is time I rejoin my beloved. Maybe I can save her soul, the way you saved mine. Evelyn..." he said, and to her surprise, he pulled her head towards him, and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "A blessing... from my goddess... to keep you safe."

Umbraxakar made a sorrowful moan as Vanrak fell still. Still stunned by his kiss, Evelyn said nothing as van Richten and the others offered their apologies. With the hunters so preoccupied, it seemed that the tide of battle now favored the undead, and the dwarves were in full retreat. Simon, Martem, and Warrington approached, and Evelyn could hear her son explain her quest to the hunters. van Richten seemed particularly disturbed.

"Whatever manner of creature you find down there, it will no longer be your father. You understand that, don't you? His soul is already with the Morninglord."

"There might be a way to bring him back," she insisted. "I heard his voice tell me that his body was trapped down here. Maybe if I brought it to the Spires-"

"It is a hopeless mission," said the old priest, shaking his head. "Think of your own child, Evelyn, who you are bringing into danger. Your father would never want you to put your lives at risk for him."

"You can't know that!" Evelyn cried, upset by his words. "You never knew him!"

van Richten frowned grimly. "As a matter of fact,_ I did._ I was there when he died."

* * *

"Hello!" cried Paultin into the nothingness. He no longer had the sense that Golorr shared his mind, and wondered if the aboleth had abandoned him.

*Hello?* he heard a different voice answer back. There was only a distant sea of stars surrounding him, but Paultin could somehow pinpoint where he thought it might be coming from.

"I'm lost out here! How do I get to you?" he shouted, hoping it could still hear him.

*Hold on friend, I'm coming.* And then suddenly, Paultin was no longer alone. He stared in surprise as a female drow joined him in the void.

"Oh, hi there Paultin. Was Strix making astral projection pies again?"

The bard stared at her. The only drow female he knew was Telastin, but this one looked much younger. "Um...hi? First off, do I know you? And second, I have no clue what Strix is up to right now. We sort of lost touch after Shemeshka kidnapped her."

The drow's eyes widened. "Oh wow, I had better let Rosie know." She then placed a finger to her forehead and seemed to concentrate. Paultin could actually hear her message as it projected outwards into space. *Hey Rosie, can you join us a minute? Strix is in trouble. I left a portal open; you can just hop on in.*

Suddenly the familiar elderly halfling appeared beside them. "What's going on, K'thriss?" she asked anxiously.

Paultin scratched his head in confusion. "Did I miss something? Wasn't K'thriss a guy?"

Rosie shook her head. "No time to explain. Where's Strix?"

Paultin shrugged. "The Feywild I think? Some devils were after her, and she got dragged to Sigil. I lost track of her story after that."

Rosie patted his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll find her." Then she seemed to focus on a distant constellation of stars, and before Paultin knew it, the halfling was gone.

"Oh good, so there_ is_ a way out of here," Paultin said, sighing in relief.

"Well, that would depend on how you got to the Astral Plane to begin with," the female K'thriss told him. "After Diath ate that pie, he just had to wait for the effects to wear off. As for myself, my team is currently traveling on a spaceship headed for the Sanguilith."

Paultin was beginning to feel uneasy, floating adrift in so much emptiness. "Do you think I could hop on board? I'd really appreciate being able to stand on something solid."

K'thriss looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know if that's a good idea. My god is probably about to kill us. Or we'll kill ourselves trying to kill it. Either way, I don't think you'd enjoy it, although I myself am eager to experience death again. This time, I'll know at what parts I should take notes!"

Paultin shook his head. "I guess I forgot that_ you_ were the weird one."

The drow seemed hurt by that statement. "I am simply pursuing knowledge. I never wanted to be tied to the Sanguilith, but somehow when I reached out to my patron god The Ur -the oldest being in the universe- my warlock pact was disrupted."

"Yeah, I bet Chris Perkins was behind that," said Paultin sarcastically, before he remembered what Golorr had said about his tendency to assign blame.

K'thriss, however, seemed to take his comment seriously. "Chris Perkins?" she repeated, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "You know, that name does ring a bell." Then her eyes widened. "I remember now! Omin had asked me to use the spell _contact other plane_ to ask about the death curse, and although I had tried to reach my patron, another entity interceded. I had suspected the Sanguilith itself, but I had touched a much more powerful mind, and was briefly turned insane." K'thriss looked worried. "What does it all mean?"

"That gods can't be trusted?" Paultin suggested cynically.

"The bad ones, perhaps," the drow allowed. "But I feel like the Ur and I have always shared a special understanding. A warlock's pact is not a bond of slavery -the way some entities would choose to have mortals serve them."

Paultin thought's turned to the Ring of Winter, and how the Raven Queen had tried to tempt him. "You get power from them though, right?" he asked, somewhat curious. "So what do _they_ get out of it?"

"Influence?" K'thriss offered. "The chance to impact a world far from their own realm? To make a difference? To give meaning to their lonely existence?"

_*I want to play*_ sang a voice in Paultin's head.

And then he finally realized the truth.


	8. Father Figures

A.N.: I do regret Chris not using the 'Dark and Dicey' crossover for the Stone of Golorr, but I do give a slight nod to it here. I also mention a deeper connection between vR and Paultin that I've always suspected and went into more detail on in my fic 'van Richten's Guide to'', though it is not confirmed, just like my explanation of the past Jaralaxle and Evelyn share isn't official (though the hints are there!).

* * *

"You've been Chris all along!" Paultin cried accusingly to the voice of Golorr. He heard a sound like a record scratch -although when he thought about it, he actually had no idea what a record _even wa_s- and suddenly the stars vanished. He was back inside his own mind.

_*Golorr is only one of my many guises*_

"Then why make me go through all this stuff?" Paultin cried in exasperation. "Why not be honest with me about who you are, or how you messed up my life?"

*Did I though?_ How do you know that the life you would have had was any better?_* asked Chris, sounding sincere. _*No Paultin, the reason I picked you was because you've got potential. So I helped you out by giving you a fascinating backstory. It's no surprise that the Dark Powers and the Raven Queen found you interesting*_

"Right, and let's not forget all the fun messes that happened thanks to that."

*I _certainly had fun with it*_

"And that's the other problem. This is all just a game to you, isn't it?"

_*I'm a powerful being with a lot of free time on my hands*_ admitted Perkins._ *And yes, your adventures would be considered a form of entertainment on my world. But I take your well-being very seriously, Paultin*_ Then in a much softer voice, like a mental whisper, it confided, *You're my favorite*

"Gee, that's swell. So like, what am I supposed to do now?"

_*Take me along with you. Let me be a part of your adventures*_

"You're a frickin' god!"

*I'm not actually a_ god;_ more like a Far Realm entity. Though maybe if you get me some followers on Faerun, that could change. I hear they'll be needing a _God of the Dusk_ soon* The voice in his head chuckled. Paultin was not amused.

"So what am I supposed to do -carry your Stone in a pocket wherever I go? Maybe give it a little sword and shield so you can help us fight monsters and stuff?"

_*Well, not_ me,_ personally. Maybe I can give you a familiar when you're at a higher level. In the meantime, I'll just hang out in your head, maybe give you advice now and then. I don't want to railroad you guys too much; that takes all the fun out of it. Oh that reminds me -tell K'thris what you learned about the Six*_

"The who?" Paultin asked. There had been way too many names mentioned recently for the bard to keep track of them all.

_*Walnot. Tell K'thris about the deal she offered you*_

Suddenly Paultin was back among the stars. K'thris looked at him expectantly.

"Um... I'm supposed to tell you that Walnut has an evil clone hired by some group called the Six, and she tried to get me to learn their dark contract magic or something."

K'thris's eyes narrowed, and she again pressed a hand to her temple and sent out a mental message. *Donaar? Walnut? I think you two should hear this* She then looked at Paultin and asked, "I'm sorry friend, but could you think-speak your message again?"

Paultin looked at her uncertainly. "I'm on speaker? Um, hi guys, this is Paultin. I guess this is supposed to be my crossover episode. Anyways, we met Walnut's evil clone-"

_*Wait, she's evil now? And Omin told me I had six months before she'd get back from Ravnica!*_ cried a voice sounding just like Walnot. Paultin assumed this was the original.

"Um... I don't know where Ravnica is. This old Acq Inc dude with a cat told us the clone had escaped after an explosion at your headquarters? She actually made me sign a fake contract-"

_*Unacceptable! She's going to ruin my reputation! I have to tell Omin*_

*Well if you see him, tell him he owes me fifty-k. Anyways, she wanted to take me to some place called the Fundamental Court. I guess someone named Jed... wait no, Jet? Um-"

_*Jeff?!*_ cried a different voice, which Paultin vaguely remembered belonged to a dragonborn named Donaar. _*Did you see Splugoth too?"_

"I didn't actually go there," Paultin clarified, growing irritated by their constant interruptions.

_*Good, don't. They won't warn you, but their contracts come at a steep price. The Six probably recruits people just to have license to take their life force whenever it's needed*_ Walnut cautioned him.

_*I aged like thirty years*_ Donaar grumbled. _*It would have been more, but the god inside me agreed to pay too*_

"You have a god inside you?" Paultin repeated, not sure he heard correctly.

"Oh yes, Walnut and I do as well," K'thris answered him directly. "It's quite an experience." The drow then exchanged parting words with his teammates and broke the connection.

"But... aren't you all about to go kill your god?" Paultin asked, feeling confused.

"Not my _true_ god, but the intercessor who imprisoned The Ur and took control of its followers, like my old self. And I suppose I now have a third god hiding inside me. It's all very complicated. Hopefully when the Sanguilith is gone, things will get sorted out."

_"Riiiight,"_ Paultin said. "So let's say I had a god inside my head that I wanted to get rid of. This Sanguilith guy would have no problem taking it off my hands?"

_*Don't even think about it*_ said Chris's voice.

K'thriss studied Paultin closely, then tapped a finger to the bard's forehead. "Oh, I see it now! Hi there!"

"Er, maybe don't get too close," Paultin cautioned, remembering the drow say that Chris had once driven her insane.

"Well Paultin, I think you should give being a warlock a try. For example, I had my doubts about this new body. However, the more I get used to it, the more I've learned to appreciate it."

Paultin shook his head. "No way am I rerolling and starting all the way back at level three!"

The drow shrugged. "It happened to me. But you could also just take a level in warlock and see how you like it."

The conversation was growing a touch too strange for Paultin's comfort. "Hold up, isn't all this talk a bit _meta?_ Are you supposed to know about this stuff?" Paultin asked him.

"Oh, oops. That's probably me about to go insane again," K'thriss acknowledged. "Before I go, make sure you warn Evelyn. If my calculations are correct, Lathander is the next to get taken by the Sanguilith."

"Wait, what!?" Paultin asked, but K'thriss was already gone. In fact, Paultin felt himself shift -not just mentally, but physically- back to his home plane. As the world around him returned into focus, he found himself back in the crypts beneath the Spires. Walnot was now lying on the ground, knocked unconscious. Had he done that somehow? After what he had learned about the Six, he was certainly more wary of her now than before.

"Welcome back," said Telastin, no longer frozen in time. Her expression seemed frustrated, and almost a little... frightened? Close behind her approached another shadowy figure, and Paultin was about to cry out in warning, until he recognized the all too familiar feathered cap.

"I am pleased to see that you are alright," drawled Jarlaxle, flashing him a smile.

* * *

"What do you mean 'you were there'?" Evelyn asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "How do you know my father?"

van Richten sighed, then motioned for his two apprentices to head towards the entrance to their tunnel and prevent any undead from disturbing them. Umbraxacar, still nursing his wound, growled at the pair as they passed.

"I first met Edelwald Marthain in Barovia, many years ago," van Richten told her softly. "He had been sent by the Morninglord to spread hope and light to that sorrowful land. He found me during a very dark period in my life, and helped restore my faith. My... son and I, together with the wizard Mordenkainen and his apprentice, joined Ed in leading the townsfolk in a rebellion against their foul lord. But when Mordenkainen -the strongest among us- was thrown over Ravenloft's cliffs by the devil Strahd, we knew that our quest had failed. The rest of us escaped together out of Barovia, and accompanied your father to the Undermountain, where we learned that other vampires had nested." The old priest shook his head in wry amusement. "Your father was a very charismatic man. He could have talked us into doing anything."

Evelyn put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"I am getting old," van Richten admitted. "And spending too much time living in a domain of dread takes a toll on one's mind." Evelyn remembered how she had begun to doubt what was real during her months spent in the Shadowfell, and nodded in understanding. "Even after I finally realized who you and Paultin were, it still took me a long time to accept the truth."

She cocked her head at him. "You knew Paultin from before?"

van Richten's face turned pale for a moment, and he quickly stammered, "A slip of the tongue. I am old, as I said."

Evelyn had been around enough _Zone of Truth_ spells to have developed a sense of when people were being deceptive. She mentally went over what she knew about the vampire hunter, and remembered a passage from the diary page they had discovered in Esmeralda's wagon.

"Your son was just a small child when he got turned into a vampire," Evelyn recalled. "But you said just now that you took him with you when you fought Strahd. And now you're telling me that I'm a bad parent for bringing Simon with me to help find my father!"

"Yes, well, I suppose I was wrong. We should probably go take care of that quickly, before the vampires have a chance to regroup." van Richten turned to leave, but Evelyn quickly moved to block his path. She had finally made a mental connection that explained what had been bothering her.

"You lost your son around the same time those zombies killed Paultin's family. Paultin was just a small boy then; he never would have survived all alone. You helped raise him after that happened, didn't you?"

The old man sighed deeply, then looked Evelyn straight in the eye. "I had already failed to save Paultin's brother, after the Vistani brought him to me and begged me to cure his fatal disease. Even though his family cursed me, those children were innocent. I could not bear to let Barovia's mists steal another child's soul."

"You treated Paultin like he was your own son. But he doesn't remember any of that, does he? He says he doesn't remember anything about his childhood."

van Richten nodded emphatically. "Nor should he. He suffered horrible nightmares after what he had experienced. I took those memories from him to bring him peace. And after Paultin used his Vistani abilities to allow us to flee Barovia, I again wiped his mind so that he could begin a new life for himself in Waterdeep. I knew that the Undermountain would be perilous, and I had already exposed the young man to enough trauma."

Evelyn felt tears welling in her eyes. It was clear that van Richten still cared deeply for Paultin, and yet the bard had grown to despise the old man. "It must have been very hard for you to keep the truth from him."

The vampire hunter shook his head. "At least I knew that away from me, he would be safe. I have been fortunate that my curse -to lose the ones I love- chose to manifest this way, rather than harm Paultin directly. Just knowing that he is well and with people who care for him is enough."

Evelyn looked around for Simon, and saw him helping Warrington stand guard over the injured vampire that Vanrack had rescued earlier. She called out to him, "Hey Simon, come here!"

"What's up, mom?" he asked her as he approached, glancing at the priest uncertainly.

Evelyn was bubbling with excitement at the chance to share her news. "Guess what? Rudolph van Richten here is practically your _dad's father!_ So that makes him _your grandfather!_"

"Wow, really?" Simon squeaked in excitement. He opened his well-muscled arms to welcome van Richten into a hug, but the old man stood there in a frozen panic. Simon then awkwardly patted the priest on the arm, and said very casually, "You know, Strix once told me her grannies liked to give out presents. I don't know if grandpas work the same way, but I don't have a Grannie, so..."

It took a moment for van Richten to realize what he was asking, and he quickly fished through his pockets. "Oh of course, um... here." He presented Simon with a rectangular medallion, bearing the symbol of ten small towers stamped into the metal, with a thin silver chain running through a loop at the top. The disappointment in Simon's face was obvious, until the priest explained that it had once belonged to Paultin. "The _Lords of the Ten Towers_ are a deity that watch over us when we sleep. They warded your father from nightmares when he was younger."

"Cool!" Simon exclaimed, immediately trying to tie it around himself. Evelyn had expected the chain to be much too short to fit around his thick muscular neck, but it had somehow magically lengthened to hang comfortably against his massive chest.

He immediately called the others over to show off his present, and Warrington carried the crippled vampire in one arm so that he could also have a look. "Hmm, yes, very nice indeed. I carry a special polish for my medals that does a capital job of removing tarnish and blood stains. Let me know if you have need!"

Simon nodded enthusiastically. Martem appeared too preoccupied to comment, clutching at his holy symbol nervously. Evelyn approached to ask what was wrong, and he confided to her, "I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched."

Overhearing them, the vampire in Warrington's arms snorted. "Of course you are. These are the Caverns of Ooze, where Ghaunadaur holds dominion. Here, the _Elder Eye_ is always watching."

Martem opened his hand to examine his own holy medallion, and shrieked in surprise, yanking it off its chain. Although it was now covered in a layer of slime from the tunnel floor, the rest of them could see that inside the silver setting shaped like an eye, the stone was now completely purple, like an amethyst.

"Ghaunadaur delights in causing strife and madness. We should not tarry here," van Richten cautioned them. "Evelyn, which direction were you headed?"

She looked at Umbraxacar hopefully, but the shadow dragon shook its head. "Vanrak knew where to find your father, but I do not know these tunnels."

"If you're searching for the Broken One, I can take you," the vampire offered. "But I want your word that you will release me when we get there."

"Don't forget, we also need to find Audra Knell," Martem reminded them. At the mention of her name, van Richten reached out to shake Martem's shoulder.

"Audra Knell is here?" he cried in surprise, startling the other cleric.

"She kidnapped a friend of ours," Evelyn explained, suddenly remembering that Ulkorria's rescue was in fact the very reason she was there in the first place. "Do you know her?"

The old hunter chewed his lip as he seemed to debate whether or not to say more. With a heavy sigh, he finally relented and told them, "Audra was Mordenkainen's apprentice. She accompanied Ed and I, along with our drow guide, as we hunted the vampires in these tunnels. But when we became outmatched, your father gave up his life so that the rest of us could escape. It cannot be a coincidence that she returned here."

"Indeed not," chuckled the vampire darkly. "You will find them both at the same place."

The gears in Evelyn's head had been whirling all night long, as she learned and pieced together more and more about Paultin's past and her own. Even without Doctor Thexemoff's help, memories of her time in the Celestial Plane were slowly coming back to her. van Richten's revelation that he had fought side by side with her father made perfect sense, as she recalled how familiar the old priest's battle cries and fighting stances had seemed to her. In the aura of light that van Richten projected around him, Evelyn could almost feel echoes of her father's own energy -a comforting warmth that she remembered from her childhood. And yet there was one other in whose presence she had felt traces of that familiar, loving light. She was almost too scared to ask for confirmation, but she realized that it would not even matter, because deep inside, she already knew the truth.

"That drow who guided you through the Undermountain. What was his name?" Evelyn asked. van Richten seemed surprised by her question, but closed his eyes as he searched his memories.

"Hmmm, his name... I believe it was_ Jarlaxle_."


	9. Crescendo

A.N.: This chapter was a bit harder to write, because it deals with a lot of build up (hence the title) before the actual climactic moments get to happen. Hopefully I still made it somewhat interesting. I do mention something from 'the Descent' live game Evelyn played in, even it's probably not intended to be canon. The events from the last two C Team episodes featuring Evelyn occur between the second and third parts of this chapter. Luckily even though some things are quickly resolved in subsequent C Team episodes, thanks to time shenanigans, I can always make certain things take a little longer to resolve in this story. Anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

After van Richten spoke Jarlaxle's name, Evelyn slowly released the breath she had been holding. She nodded to the old man curtly, then silently walked over to Umbraxacar and began climbing into the saddle.

"Wait, isn't that the guy who tried to steal you away from dad?" Simon cried, surprised that his mother was showing so little reaction. "And he stole von Chairovich, and locked us in his underwater machine!"

The old priest quirked an eyebrow at the name of Paultin's favorite chair, and seemed somewhat startled at the rest of what Simon had said. Evelyn was not in the mood to discuss it, and was quick to change the subject. "Come on everyone, we're following that vampire to Audra Knell and my father!"

The undead creature cleared its throat and motioned for Warrington to put it down, but the giff protested. *My good sir, you are in no condition to be walking. I am perfectly capable of carrying you; never you fear. Just point me in whichever direction we should take, and we can be on our way*

With a sigh, the vampire motioned them towards the large intersecting chamber and down the far tunnel where the other vampires had emerged from. The two hunters were the only ones in sight, as everyone else seemed to have fled. They offered to take the lead and scout up ahead. Evelyn was worried the pair might not be up to the task, but van Richten explained to her sternly that it was their way of atoning for rushing into battle against Vanrak.

The air became increasingly damp and foul, and although Evelyn could barely breathe, no one else seemed bothered by the smell. There was now a thin stream of yellow ooze running along a trench in the center of the tunnel floor. Evelyn was grateful that her perch atop the dragon kept her gleaming armor as far away from it as possible.

Something suddenly dropped from the ceiling and landed next to her on the saddle, causing Evelyn to yelp in surprise. Umbraxakar immediately sensed something was amiss and curved its long neck around, a low growl rumbling in its throat. The rest of the party rushed over to help.

Evelyn stared at the small bundle of fur, and her cry of fear instantly turned into one of adoration.

"What is that?" asked Simon, staring at the odd-looking rodent as Evelyn held it aloft in her outstretched arms.

"It's a _miniature giant space hamster_!" she exclaimed, cooing at it and rubbing its soft fur against her face. "I saw one in hell once, only no one believed me afterwards and thought I made it up because we were in the middle of Barovia at the time, and people were a little stressed and having hallucinations._ But I was right,_ I knew it was real!"

"What would one of those creatures be doing all the way down here?" asked van Richten dubiously.

Warrington made a harrumphing sound. *You're right, there's absolutely no reason one of those should be down here. It's probably riddled with disease, Evelyn. Why don't you let me dispose of it for you?*

Evelyn looked appalled at the giff's suggestion, and held the hamster even tighter. Martem walked over, his earlier anxiety seemingly gone, and asked if he could pet it. Evelyn remembered how she had calmed his alternate younger self -after rescuing him from the cage Simon had trapped him in- by letting him play with the Crew's pets, and ultimately letting him keep Juniper. Evelyn had missed her mouse dearly. Maybe it was only right to let this Martem keep the hamster as well. Evelyn reluctantly reached out to let Martem hold it, but the hamster squeaked in fear and squirmed out of her grasp to crawl up her arm, hiding in the nape of her neck.

"Ooo, that tickles!" she laughed, and tried to reach for it. But no matter how quick she was, it always managed to dart away, only to immediately return to her once it was safe.

"We're wasting time," the vampire reminded them, the only one not amused by the hamster's antics.

"Oh right," Evelyn said with a blush. "Well let's keep going." Warrington and Martem eyed the hamster warily, but everyone else seemed focused on keeping their footing as the slippery tunnel wound ever downwards. Suddenly she heard a curse from one of the vampire hunters at the front, and without warning the floor beneath their feet tilted down like a slide, toppling them all into a concealed pit. The vampire instantly turned into a bat and fluttered out of Warrington's grasp, disappearing through the gap before it closed up again, sealing them in.

"I guess we should be grateful there are no spikes," muttered Simon.

van Richten shook his head. "This trap was not meant to capture food or instantly kill unwanted guests. I suspect the intent is to collect live prisoners, though for what purpose, who can say."

"Oh, _I_ can say," said a female voice from up above. There was a brilliant flash of light as some form of magic descended from the ceiling and coursed through Evelyn's body, before she lost consciousness and saw no more.

* * *

Jarlaxle surveyed the room of mystic objects with great interest. "I thought that the necklace you had given us to trade the smith was the pinnacle of your collection, but it seems the Spires holds many other treasures, yes?"

Telastin looked embarrassed. "I apologize that I left you so suddenly, Lord Baenrae. Other guests had arrived who required my attention, and I did not expect to be occupied this long."

"Not a problem, not a problem," the other drow nodded, now staring at the sculpture of the three masks. Paultin was irritated to see that the third face was still winking at him. Jarlaxle frowned as he examined it, and to Paultin's utter amazement, the man asked, "Could this be Krisperkins?" Just as disturbing to Paultin was the fact that Jarlaxle seemed to be directing the question at him.

"How do you know that name?" Paultin asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Come now, Paultin, how many times did you hear me request that you and your friends find me the Stone? I told you that I did not need it for the treasure. I'm after much more valuable information kept by the aboleth, such as how to contact that all-powerful entity, which scribes of deities such as The Ur mention only in their most secret texts."

Paultin snorted in amusement. "Yeah? Well the joke's on you, cuz guess what? The Stone _is_ Perkins. And he's a real pain in the ass."

Jarlaxle looked startled for a moment, then sighed in disappointment. "I suppose you were the one chosen as his emissary, then?"

Paultin didn't know if that was something he wanted to claim, but since the notion seemed to upset Jar-_asshole_, he decided to play along. "Right, I'm his warlock now. Sorry; the position's already been filled."

"And yet, he has appeared as one of the faces of the Sun God. Does this mean that the Heresy is about to come true?" the drow asked, turning to Telastin.

The woman stared distressfully down at the sculpture. "I... I don't..."

"I think the charade has gone on long enough, _Lady Silverhand_, don't you?" Jarlaxle asked her gently. "The eyepatch I wear is magical, as you must have already known. It allows me to see through illusions. I realized from the beginning that you were not the real Telastin, but I continued to humor your ruse since we both wanted the same thing -to unmask Amanuator's fanatics and understand the threat of the Heresy. But it would seem Lathander is not about to lose to the _Noon sun_, but rather to the _Dusk_. Perhaps it is not a coincidence that two of the highest members of this church are dark elves? Now please, summon the real Telastin through that magical archway I see there in the corner. It is imperative that she be here for the ceremony."

As the Open Lord wandered off to comply, Paultin felt compelled to speak to Jarlaxle. "Look, I don't like you, but I guess I can put that aside if we're dealing with end of the world stuff or whatever."

The drow shook his head at him. "Do not worry, Paultin. The faces of the Sun have changed before, and it is usually not a world-shattering event. Most people don't even notice."

Pautin looked at him doubtfully. "And what makes you such an expert on Lathander? I know you were just pretending to worship him so that you could get Evelyn to like you."

Jarlaxle snorted in amusement, and as Paultin watched, the drow's image shimmered until in its place stood the figure of Evelyn's mentor, Father Sunbright.

"But... but you died! You were burned up and stuffed in that rug!"

"A clever bit of acting on my part, along with some illusory magic. I needed to find an excuse to imprison Andrew Morn and have him interrogated. Framing him for my death was the easiest way, until you and your friends stumbled into my office and ruined my plan."

"Then what happened to Evelyn's real teacher?"

Jarlaxle stared at him like he was some kind of slow-witted idiot, making Paultin grit his teeth. "I told you, _I am Father Sunbright_, and have been for decades. I have many different personas, and this is merely one of them. Long ago, Evelyn's father inspired me to study Lathander and his teachings, and when he died, I felt compelled to guide his daughter down the same path. I knew her mother wouldn't approve of me, so I created this disguise to interact with them. It was quite ironic that Father Sunbright was so loved that he continued to be promoted in the church, until I suddenly found myself in a position of great power."

"What about you taking her on walks and on your boat and stuff, and talking about shadows between us?" asked Paultin, frantically trying to make sense of it all.

Jarlaxle sighed. "Evelyn is like a daughter to me. When I learned that you had been ignoring her, despite her obvious affection for you, it made me angry. I had hoped that by provoking you with what you'd see as competition, that you might finally show her some appreciation."

"I _do_ appreciate her!"

_*Then tell her how you feel*_ suggested Perkins, in a voice that sounded strangely like van Richten's.

*You stay out of this!* Paultin thought back angrily. Jarlaxle looked at him expectantly, but Paultin wasn't ready to tackle his feelings for Evelyn just yet. First things first -he had to find his wife's murderers and put her soul to rest. He tried to change the subject. "So how will you really feel if Perkins replaces Lathander?"

Jarlaxle narrowed his eyes at Paultin for evading the topic at hand, but eventually relented and told him, "No matter its face, the Sun God will always represent truth, goodness and light in the world. And besides, all things change over time. Lathander will shine again."

"Even if he gets eaten by another god?" Paultin asked, remembering K'thriss's last words to him.

"What did you say?" asked the voice of Telastin from over his shoulder. It was slightly disorienting for Paultin to see both the Open Lord and the drow priestess standing side by side, but at least now he knew who was really who.

"Some guys I know are in space right now fighting something called the Sanguilith, which has been eating other gods and taking over their followers. And from what I hear, Lathander is supposed to be next."

Telastin struck the end of her cane loudly against the temple floor. _"Such a thing cannot be permitted to happen!_ If our church becomes corrupted by that evil, then the people will lose their last bastion of hope."

Jarlaxle, still in the guise of Father Sunbright, asked, "What do you propose, my lady?"

The drow woman looked shaken. "I never dreamed that I would be the one to trigger the events foretold in the Heresy, but it seems that this is the duty laid before me." Taking a deep breath, she announced in a steady and determined voice, "We must break the church's ties to Lathander before he is consumed, and the souls of his worshipers along with him. We will dedicate ourselves and the Spires to the new God of the Dusk."

* * *

Evelyn awoke completely disoriented. One minute she was in a strange amethyst temple with shifting walls and imprisoned gods, and the next she was back in the dank and smelly tunnels of the Undermountain. Had it all been a hallucination, or could she have somehow sleepwalked over to a far off land and had another adventure, like her time battling the war machines in hell?

Remembering that she was a prisoner again, she gazed at her surroundings and discovered that this time, she was in an iron cage. There was a small stone bowl of water in the corner, which reassured her that her captors did indeed want to keep them alive, at least for a short while. Looking around, she saw that Simon, van Richten, and the two hunters shared her prison, There was no sign of Martem, Warrington or Umbraxacar, but she imagined the shadow dragon would have been too big to fit.

A squirming movement along her spine revealed that at least one other had made it alive into her cell. She cupped her hand and placed it against her back, inviting the little hamster to climb on.

"I don't suppose you could get us out of here?" she asked it hopefully. She remembered how the Crew's pets had disappeared during the break-in of Ironslag, and had somehow managed to topple the fire giants' huge golem. She had also seen Boo fly a warmachine into space._ Anything was possible!_

The hamster wiggled its nose and squeaked at her. It occurred to Evelyn that she had the speak with animals spell, and was about to cast it when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Wake up!" cried a wiry middle-aged woman, slamming the end of her staff against the ground so that the earth trembled. van Richten and the others immediately gripped the bars of the cage and climbed to their feet.

Umbraxacar appeared behind her, looking flustered. "I'm sorry. I asked her to free you, but she is in one of her moods today," spoke the dragon.

"In a mood, am I?" the woman screeched, waving her staff at Umbraxacar threateningly. "You brought interlopers here, to my domain, instead of doing your duty guarding Shar's temple! Now that place is crawling with those false worshipers calling themselves The Six. All the while, Ghaunadaur's influence here grows stronger. It's all I can do just to seal off this small area from his wretched pools of tentacles and slime!"

"_Audra Knell._ So this is what has become of you," said van Richten under his breath. But the crazed woman apparently still had good hearing, for her ears perked up and she studied the prisoners carefully. When her eyes fell on van Richten, her expression turned sour.

"So, you finally had the decency to come back here and check up on me, eh?"

The old priest shook his head sadly. "I warned you not to return to these tunnels. Ed was gone, there was nothing any of us could do."

The woman snorted. "Nothing_ you_ could do, perhaps. But I did not let that stop _me._ My master Mordenkainen had taught me how to reach out across the multitudes of dimensions, where I searched for a way to bring Lord Marthain back. From Barovia, I remembered the life-like constructs of the mad toymaker Fritz von Weerg, as well as the abominations created by the Abbot of Krezk. With those in mind, I studied the secrets of the warforged builders of Eberron. And with my lady Shar's help, I learned the magic of necromancy."

"And thus your soul became defiled," proclaimed van Richten angrily. "Do you think Ed Marthain would have wanted you to sacrifice yourself that way?"

Audra looked over her shoulder and beckoned to a motionless figure in corner that Evelyn only now noticed. It shambled out of the shadows, and Evelyn gasped.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" the wizard gloated.


	10. Apex

I've been going on the assumption that Chris was going to take the Crew at least a little into the Undermountain, as it is the module that follows Waterdeep itself, even though there were only a handful of episodes left in season 4. So I only very quickly skim through one layer of it here, which was the one layer Chris actually teased on his Twitter. This also ties together the Audra Knell and vampire storylines Chris had brought up earlier in the season (and even a little more mindflayer/Ghaunadaur (who I think 'The Ur' is referencing) background, which ties into what we learned about giff, halflings and mindflayers in ep 122, and what the C Team were dealing with from the Sanguilith. I apologize if it's all a little messy, but it's the best I could do!

* * *

The sight of her father's face stirred in Evelyn childhood memories of joy, tranquility and love; of a happier time when Evelyn's mother had also been alive. Evelyn would spend her young days grooming the estate's horses or dancing to the music of her brother's pan flute. At night, the entire family would sit around the fireplace as her father regaled them with tales of his adventures, fighting for peace and spreading the message of Lathander.

But that nostalgic moment was quickly dashed as Evelyn's eyes took in the rest of the monstrous figure approaching her cage. The flesh of its face appeared to be stretched over a wooden skull, upon which patches of wiry, golden hair had been glued. Its movements were jerky and accompanied by the whir of gears that Evelyn remembered all too well from her old body. Its limbs seemed mismatched in size and color, making it stand unevenly. Through the holes in its now ragged and yellowed raiment, Evelyn could see the gleam of an odd-colored metal.

"Do you consider what you have done to him a mercy?" van Richten cried, horrified. "Ed would have been better off dead!"

The abomination seemed to recognize Evelyn, and reached one of its hands out to her. "Evelyn?" it croaked, as if it had not spoken in a long time.

"Don't be fooled, Lord Marthain. This isn't the daughter you built, but the one who inspired her image. The one who left you down here to rot, like that priest over there," Audra said, pointing angrily at van Richten. "You are not tied to their weak god any longer. Shar has made you strong!"

"Shar... is... strong," the creature repeated slowly.

A sudden cry in the next room caught everyone's attention. Audra grimaced.

"Ulkorria must have woken up again. You, dragon, stand watch and don't even think about opening their cage or my geas will make your head explode! Are we clear?"

Umbraxacar nodded unhappily. The wizard grabbed the skirt of her dress and walked hurriedly out of the room.

The twisted figure continued to stare at Evelyn curiously. She wished she could turn her back on it, but she also knew that it represented what was perhaps her only hope of escape.

"D-daddy," Evelyn called out to it, fighting hard to keep the revulsion out of her voice. "Don't listen to that awful woman. I am your daughter. You are Edelwald Marthain, ancient bound keeper of the light, divine appointed bondslave of the morning." Those words of devotion seemed to kindle a faint light in his eyes. He thrust his hand through the bars and reached out to her. Evelyn approached warily, but when she got close enough, he shook his head.

"Your axe. Let me see it."

Evelyn lifted Lightfall out of the harness on her back, realizing in surprise that Audra had left it on her, and wondered if its holy essence would have burned the Shar devotee if she had tried touching it. Evelyn watched in surprise as the creature reached out and grasped the shaft. The weapon flashed, but rather than burn him as she expected, Lightfall's blades began to glow and project the images of Evelyn's mother and father. The abomination gasped, then quickly withdrew its arm. Evelyn watched as an expression of sorrowful understanding spread across its stolen face.

Its shoulder sagged, and in a voice even more deplorable than before, it told her, "No. I am _not_ your father. Audra calls me Lord Marthain, but_ he_ is not here. I am only a broken shell with no soul."

"We can fix you, Grandpa Marthain!" Simon said enthusiastically from behind Evelyn's shoulder, startling her. "I wasn't really alive either once, but I could still think and feel. That's all you need to follow your heart! And if you do that, you can make your own soul! _I_ _did._ Tell him, Mom!"

"I..." Evelyn didn't know what to say. Simon had indeed found a soul, for out of the scattered memories that had begun returning to her, Evelyn had seen Simon inside the Soulmonger before it was destroyed.

van Richten joined them at the bars, and Evelyn wondered if he would attack this unnatural creature. But instead, the priest looked at it imploringly. "Ed, free us from this cage, and we'll free you from your misery, and undo the evils Audra Knell has committed."

_"No, don't kill him, _Grandpa Richten!" Simon cried. "Give him a chance!"

"I am not Edelwald Marthain," the abomination repeated, shaking its head. "I am _Broken_. But I will help you." He bent down to grip the bottom the cage, and with surprising strength, lifted the entire structure over his head. Everyone quickly scampered out, and stared at the creature in amazement as it lowered the cage back down.

"Are you going to stop us?" Evelyn asked Umbraxacar warily as the dragon just stood there.

It gave her a satisfied smile. "My specific orders were to watch you and to not open your cage. I am fine sitting here and continuing to watch as you make your escape."

The two vampire hunters cheered and began bowing to the dragon, apologizing profusely for their earlier actions and offering to tend to its injured hide. Simon and van Richten approached Broken and began what seemed like an earnest discussion. Evelyn's attention was drawn to her shoulder, where the hamster bounced up and down excitedly. Evelyn cast _speak with animals,_ and the creature's squeaks instantly became intelligible.

"...you have to stop them! The helm cannot fall into the hands of the Adversary!"

Evelyn cocked her head at it uncertainly. "I'm sorry little guy, but I don't really understand what you're saying. I mean, I can _understand_ you," she clarified with an embarrassed chuckle, "but... you know..."

"The helm!" emphasized the little creature, wiggling its whiskers frantically. "The magical chair that allows one to steer vessels through space!"

"Ooo, I saw a hamster fly a machine trough space! He had on this cute little suit and pushed a lot of buttons and levers and stuff. But I don't think he sat in any special chair."

The hamster pressed a small paw to its forehead and winced. "Okay, let me start from the beginning. My name is Chipper, and I work for the Halfling Federation of Planets. We've been at war with the Mindflayers and their dark gods for hundreds of years. With help from the giff, we managed to stall their advance into this system, but it's only a matter of time. Those wretches from the Far Realms unleashed some kind of weapon on us that devours worlds and feeds on their gods, which in turn gives it control over their worshipers. The flayers fell into their own trap when the Adversary absorbed the entities they served, turning them into its servants. They've almost completely assimilated this dimension, and when they're done, they plan to take over the entire Material Plane. The mindflayers have been working on perfecting planar travel, and developed a prototype helm that could bring a ship -large enough to carry the Adversary itself- directly to other worlds. I stowed aboard and planned to sabotage the helm, but suddenly the entire ship got teleported by magic into these tunnels, and the helm went missing! Somehow, that mad wizard Audra Knell got her hands on it. The Adversary's forces have been desperately searching for it, and we can't let them have it!"

Evelyn nodded, not really grasping the details, but getting the big picture. It also sounded suspiciously like what the C Team had been trying to fight in her recent dream. "Is this Adversary something like the Sanguilith?"

"It has many names, including those of the gods it consumed. I heard them say this level of the Undermountain is ruled by a being of ooze and tentacles known as the Amethyst Eye, Ghaunada_ur_. The _Ur_ was the first of the flayers' gods to be taken!"

A nearby explosion suddenly rocked the chamber, and an angry cry rang out from the doorway Audra had disappeared through.

The smell of smokepowder tickled at Evelyn's nose. Everyone exchanged wordless glances and immediately took off in that direction.

* * *

Jarlaxle continued to wear the guise of Father Sunbright as he darted about the crypts, helping Telatsin draw patterns of power on the floor using paste made from glowing mushrooms, and etching mysterious drow glyphs on the stone columns supporting the chamber. It was a mystical ancient ceremony that few surface dwellers had probably ever witnessed.

Paultin did not care in the least.

"How long do I have to stay like this?" he called out to them, feeling a muscle in his back begin to tighten. They had asked him to place the Stone of Golorr at the center of the three-faced sculpture and hold it upright at all times. Telastin had drawn one of her weird symbols on his forehead, and Paultin was certain the glowing goop was going to trickle into his eyes at any moment. To distract himself, he stared at the pillar against which Walnot had been tied. She seemed to still be unconscious, but Paultin had a sneaking feeling she was only pretending.

"Hey, don't you think it's a little dangerous to be keeping that clone around right now?" he reminded the group.

A smile crept at the corners of Walnot's mouth. "How kind of you to remember me," she said, opening her eyes to stare at him. "Don't worry, I only plan to watch. I'm sure I'll be richly rewarded for whatever knowledge about your new god I can share with my boss."

"I thought you didn't care about gods," Paultin told her, remembering her earlier words to him.

Walnot snorted in derision. "A god is nothing more than the physical manifestation of an idea. They have power only because creatures are willing to pray and sacrifice to them, granting them a part of their own life force. But if you already understand the shape of that idea within reality, then you can skip the middle man entirely, and wield the same powers they do. The only thing we care about a god is learning the formula that makes them tick."

"Yeah, well good luck figuring that out with Perkins," Paultin smirked. He could sense that his patron was similarly amused.

Larael Silverhand came up behind Walnut and gave her a whack on the head with her cane, seemingly knocking her out again. "That's enough blasphemy out of you," she said disapprovingly. Turning to look at the two drow, she asked, "How much longer do you need? I fear Lathander may not be able to resist the Adversary for much longer."

Father Sunbright exhaled wearily and helped Telastin climb back to her feet after they completed yet another magical symbol. "That should be enough to protect the Spires from any dark assault."

"Now we must see to the Sun God's followers," nodded Telastin, as the pair hastily approached the masked sculpture. They each placed a hand on one of Paultin's shoulders, and began to recite a prayer to the Morninglord, thankfully in Common. Paultin remembered a few phrases from Evelyn's own morning prayers, and wondered if he'd be required to say them too, now.

_*No, this is the_ last time _these particular words will be spoken*_

There was a change in the air as Paultin began feeling pressure bearing down upon him, as if some force were trying to break its way into the crypts. The pace of the priests' chanting quickened, as if they too felt the imminent threat. The words became harder to follow, and Paultin felt himself fall into a trance, as if he were no longer completely in this world. The other consciousness that shared his mind seemed to break itself into smaller fragments, then flow out of his body and into Telastin and Father Sunbright, and from there into a wide network of interconnected souls. Some of them welcomed his presence, while others were blissfully unaware of their sudden subversion. And in some, he could feel resistance, as a sickness had already crept into their souls. With the expanded awareness of his present state, Paultin could actually identify each individual soul he touched, and he realized in dismay that he recognized two of the souls that resisted Perkins' blessing.

The loud peal of the Spires' many bells, welcoming the first rays of dawn, broke Paultin's concentration. Father Sunbright and Telastin pulled their hands away, ending the ritual.

"And so it is done," the drow priestess declared.

* * *

Evelyn was the first to arrive, and quickly surveyed the chamber. Upon a wooden platform placed directly at its center was an ornate wooden throne padded in black velvet, into which sat an elderly dwarf woman bound with leather straps. Looming over her was Audra Knell, but the woman's furious attention was focused instead on the cloud of smoke at the far end of the room, where a magical barrier shimmered briefly, before shattering and collapsing in a rain of sparkling dust.

Emerging from where the field had once stood was a pair of mindflayers, one in a tattered military uniform, and the other wearing a sea captain's hat and longcoat. Martem appeared behind them, but the malicious expression on his face seemed very out of place.

_*Surrender the helm, ye scurvy wench*_ shouted the mindflayer captain. _*Ye won't stand in the way of our Lord Ur any longer!*_

Audra snorted in amusement. "Your lord hasn't been the Ur for a very long time. Don't bother pretending you're not taking orders from its pet."

The captain withdrew a rapier tipped with an amethyst crystal, just as Warrington pulled out a musket that also bore a crystal barrel, and Martem clutched at the transformed amulet he had once tossed aside, but had apparently since recovered.

"I left two of you unconscious at the bottom of that pit, but clearly I should have taken the trouble to dispose of you. I will rectify that mistake immediately." Audra spread her fingers wide and raised them over head head, just as bars of shadow raised up from the ground and surrounded the intruders. "You forget that this is _my_ lair, where Shar holds greater sway than your pitiful god of slime!"

While Audra addressed Martem and the flayers, Evelyn crept up behind her and began unfastening the strap buckles binding Ulkorria to the chair. As Evelyn lifted her free, the dwarf moaned in exhaustion, and Audra spun around in surprise.

"No! You leave her there! She deserves to have her magic drained completely dry!"

Broken quickly placed himself between Audra and Evelyn. "These cycles of vengeance must stop, Audra. Accept that the past is over and done; turn your back on those failures, and let the light of a new dawn be your focus. Nurturing old hurts with dark dreams of retaliation and bloodthirsty justice will not bring you peace."

Audra screamed and tried to throw her creation aside, but Broken was much stronger than she was. He gripped her wrists as she kicked out at him angrily, though her efforts seemed futile.

"I'll take her back with me to Waterdeep," Evelyn nodded to him. "Maybe Doctor Thexemof can help her."

That name instantly evoked a shout of protest from Audra. "That charlatan! She claimed she wanted to help me, but all she did was rifle through my memories for any information she could steal! She found out I had this magic chair, and sicced her mindflayer minions on me!"

"No, Doctor Thexemof is a professional cleric of Savras, and a really nice lady," Evelyn insisted, though she could hear doubt creep into her voice. "She sent Warrington down here with me to help rescue Ulkorria."

"How can you be so blind?" screeched the wizard. "Savras is a god of eyes, as is _Ghaunadaur!_ As the Sanguilith grows in strength, it is also corrupting the alternate versions of the gods it has already captured. Don't you see? _That doctor is in league with the flayers!"_

Martem called out an incantation, and a wave of violet energy burst out from the center of the shadow prison holding the three intruders, dissolving the bars. The two vampire hunters glanced uncertainly at van Richten, and he urged them towards the group. "Disable them, but do not kill them! They are not acting of their own free will."

Warrington pushed past the pair and reached for the chair, manipulating it somehow so that it hummed to life. Chipper squeaked anxiously, _"Don't let him take it!"_

Evelyn swung her axe so that the flat of it struck the giff across the side of his tentacled face, but it barely seemed to faze him. Simon came up from behind and gripped him in a bear hug, raising Warrington several inches off the ground. Black bubbles began to froth from his mouth.

"Warrington, you don't want to do this! You're not one of them, remember? Doctor Thexemof freed you from their control, and Martem healed your mind!"

The former giff laughed at her, and in a voice very unlike Warrington's, it began to taunt her. _*Witless child. I used this one's memories to make him act and speak the way you would have remembered him, but there was nothing else left of Warrington after his transformation. Thexemof knew you would find Audra Knell and the helm for us. And now your usefulness is at an end.*_

The stream of black ooze seeping from Warrington's mouth began to purposefully redirect itself up his neck and towards his shoulder. Evelyn stared in horror as it slowly inched closer to her son.

"Simon, let him go!"

The barbarian grit his teeth from the effort. "If I do, he'll come after you again! You have to finish him, mom!"

Evelyn shook her head. The Crew had already killed their dear friend once; to be forced to do it again seemed like a cruel twist of fate. And while she had no problem killing evildoers to send them off to a better life, Warrington had already been resurrected once before, and yet he had clearly not been freed from this nightmarish existence. She could not ignore the similarities between his and her own father's condition. There had to be another way to help him!

As her eyes darted around the room for a solution, they fell on a familiar elaborately dyed patch of carpet lying across the threshold of one of the chamber's other exits. She pulled one of her javelins from the sheath on her back and threw it towards the rug, which instantly rolled up and enveloped the weapon. Evelyn grabbed one of its tassels and dragged it back towards where Simon struggled with Warrington.

"Simon, drop him onto the rug!"

Her son pivoted on his heels and tossed the giff over his shoulder. Anticipating the imminent arrival of new prey, the rug rolled itself open like a hungry maw. Warrington landed right on top of it and was instantly smothered.

_*Nice trick*_ said the other mindflayer, who seemed to have fought off the two vampire hunters and was now free to approach her. Evelyn saw that van Richten had taken it upon himself to fight Martem, and she nodded to Simon to go help the elderly priest.

She drew Lightfall, though the weapon felt strangely heavy in her hands, and its pearly glow had noticeably dimmed. The Captain noted her dismay and nodded. _*Yer god has been taken by the Sanguilith. Soon his powers will belong to it, as well as your soul*_

"Lathander is the greatest god there is!" Evelyn exclaimed, reaching into herself to draw from the wellspring of light that came from her holy bond. But strangely, there now seemed to be nothing there. She was deeply unnerved, remembering how it had felt in Barovia where the mists had cut her off from the voice of her god. At least in that dark land, she had still carried his power inside her, and had continued to follow the tenets of her oath to the best of her ability. _Kindle the Light. Shelter the Light. Preserve your own Light. Be the Light_. But now that her own light seemed extinguished, Evelyn was horrified.

*_There's no need to fight ye*_ chuckled the mindflayer. *_Soon you'll come over to our side, as yer other friend did.*_

"Evelyn, the Morninglord is under assault!" cried van Richten as he dodged Martem's magical attacks, notably avoiding using any magic of his own. "You must save yourself and sever your connection with him, or you too shall fall!"

A new power seemed to rise inside Evelyn, a chaotic force of red and violet flames. The holy marks that had been branded into her skin suddenly erupted into patterns of glowing crystal. The dark energy ran down her arms and seeped into Lightfall, changing its blades into shards of sharpened amethyst.

"No!" came a tiny squeak at her shoulder, and Evelyn cried out in pain as Chipper dug in its claws and bit into her flesh.

Evelyn's mind was briefly her own again, and as she stared in despair at the desecrated form of what had been her holy weapon, she closed her eyes and threw it to the side. Directing her thoughts and whatever willpower she had left against the invading presence inside her, she told it, "No, I will not be yours! _I reject you!"_

The flames instantly vanished, as did the last of her strength. Evelyn dropped to her knees in front of the mindflayer, who looked down at her in disappointment.

*What a pity* remarked the creature, before plunging its rapier through her heart.


	11. A Short Rest

I believe this chapter finally ties up (or at least mentions) all of the loose Waterdeep plots from DCA (except for what happened to Sandra, but I'll be getting to that). Elements involving the Skizziks-Lorcatha plot I feel would be better dealt with in the "Descent" module, which if I keep this going, would come next. I hope you've found the series enjoyable!

* * *

Evelyn gasped as she felt the sharp point of the weapon prick her skin. She heard a tinkling sound as the crystals at the tip shattered, and looked down in surprise to see that the blade was unable to pierce her further. The mindflayer seemed similarly confused.

_"Selune's kiss!"_ Umbraxacar shouted over to her in explanation. "Vanrak gave you the moon goddess's blessing before he died!"

Evelyn was about to shout back that she didn't know what that meant, when suddenly she was filled with a familiar sense of euphoria and strength. Her blood boiled, pounding loudly in her ears as she felt herself begin to change shape. The flayer captain stared at her in shock as her fingers sharpened into claws, her face lengthened into a snout, and white and golden fur erupted across her body. She howled in triumph as the transformation ended, and immediately launched herself at her startled foe.

As she tore into its flesh, the black ooze that served as its blood caused small pricks of pain inside her skull. Evelyn's consciousness was so full of animalistic rage that she was easily able to ignore it, and continued to rip its body apart until there was nothing left but scattered pieces.

"Mom!" cried Simon worriedly as he rushed towards her, carrying an unconscious Martem over his shoulder. Evelyn suddenly grew panicked -would she be able to stop herself from harming the others? "Get back!" she tried to warn him, but then realized that her mouth could no longer form words. _*Stop!*_ she cried to her own mind, and to her relief, the bloodlust immediately abated. She concentrated on returning to human form, and felt her bones and muscles painfully reknit themselves. When it was over, she dropped to the ground, still panting from the effort.

van Richten also joined them, and picked up the flayer's broken rapier, examining it carefully. "It would seem the crystals are only decorative, and do not bestow magical properties onto their weapons. You were most fortunate, since normal weapons cannot harm lycanthropes."

Evelyn nodded and slowly returned to her feet. "That transformation took more out of me than the last few times I remember," she said wearily. Glancing worriedly at van Richten, she asked, "Maybe because I lost Lathander's blessing? Is the Morninglord truly gone?"

The old priest frowned thoughtfully. "Do you happen to still have the Holy Symbol of Ravenkind?"

Evelyn dug into the pockets of her pack and pulled it out. She presented it to van Richten, who concentrated on it a moment, until suddenly the amulet flared to life and cast a large circle of sunlight over the area. Everyone but Evelyn and the priest shielded their eyes, until van Richten nodded and deactivated the effect.

"It would seem the powers of the Sun are still active, even if Lathander is not. And yet I do not sense any corruption in this holy item. If I were to guess, I would say that another has taken over the duties of the Sun God." He looked towards Evelyn as the paladin cried out in indignation, and told her, "Remember our church's history. Such a thing has happened before."

"Well I'm getting to the bottom of it!" Evelyn declared angrily.

They heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and all turned to look at Ulkoria in surprise. Evelyn had completely forgotten the dwarf woman after she'd freed her, and was happy to note that she seemed to have recovered.

"If all the immediate threats have been taken care of, I suggest that we escape here with all due haste," she suggested. She looked down in disgust at the helm and muttered, "Now that my magic had fueled it, does anyone know how to pilot this contraption?"

Simon looked at it curiously. "You mean this chair can actually take us back to our home dimension?"

Evelyn looked down at Chipper, who nodded enthusiastically. "It's too big for me, but I can tell you what to do. Luckily it seems bolted down to this platform, so we don't even need a ship, so long as we're not actually trying to fly it through space."

"I take it the rodent said yes," deduced van Richten. "However, I hate to leave a job half-finished. My apprentices and I were hired to exterminate the vampires here. Although our employers have questionable morals, I still feel this job is worth doing. For the memory of Ed Marthain, if nothing else." He nodded at Broken, who nodded back.

"I, too, will stay here," Umbraxacar said. "Without Vanrak's presence, I feel less compelled to follow Shar. Nevertheless, I fear what might happen if the Six take control of her temple."

Audra Knell shrieked in protest, and they all turned to look at her. She was still pinned by the automaton's mechanical arms, but she continued to struggle and glare at him furiously. Broken's face showed no expression, but there was pity in his voice as he pronounced his judgement.

"You restored life to this dead flesh and bone, though you knew the act was evil, and only done to appease your own sense of guilt. Now, with your mind corrupted by darkness and the madness of this shadow realm, I fear you will never find peace. Therefore, I grant you the mercy that you were unable to show me."

Before anyone could stop him, Broken released one of his hands and reached out and snapped the wizard's neck. He tossed her body aside, which Umbraxacar quickly pounced on and swallowed.

Evelyn was horrified. Broken noted her expression, and explained grimly, "That is how justice is meted out in this place. You see why I cannot return with you; why I would not belong. I will accompany Umbraxacar. The darkness may remain a part of me, but I can at least make sure that even greater evil does not take root here."

Evelyn felt conflicted. She had originally intended to take her father's remains back to the Spires to help bring him back to life, but given the state his body was now in, she worried about what kind of life she'd be condemning him to. And if she brought Ed Marthain back, what would happen to Broken? She might not agree with his methods, but he had helped her and her friends, and now seemed dedicated to securing this shadow realm against evil. Could her selfish desire really outweigh the greater good?

"I...I guess I can't stop you," Evelyn said slowly. "But I hope that one day, you'll give Lathander another chance. I know he'll give_ you_ one."

Broken looked at her sadly, and Evelyn turned away. No one had the heart to remind her that Lathander was gone, but she could guess their thoughts. Simon came up to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I think you looked really cool in your werewolf form, mom. How come you never used it before?"

The paladin laughed through her tears. "I was a were-pom in Barovia, and again in the frozen north, remember? That happened the same day you tracked us down to that cabin, and we finally got to know each other."

Simon looked at her curiously. "I don't remember that. We first met in Strahd's castle, and then I stayed with Auntie Strix in that swamp. Then when the rest of you got resurrected, you took me with you to Citadel Adbar. When were we in a cabin?"

Evelyn blinked in confusion, before remembering that there had in fact been two versions of Simon. Only the one they had recovered from the Vistani had seen her transform, back when Paultin had used his charm spell to make sure it didn't misbehave. And afterwards, the little puppet had continued to be friendly, and slowly found a place in her heart. They had been devastated when it had refused Paultin's order to escape, and instead stood up to the Yakfolk elemental to try to protect its 'father', giving up its life for him. Even Diath eventually realized how important Simon was, and paid for Evelyn to bring his broken parts to the dwarf smith and have him repaired. Evelyn had been traumatized to find her soul inserted into the construct body that had been meant for her son, and had demanded that she be taken apart. But when they had found a different version of Simon in the alternate Barovia, they had all shamefully stopped worrying about the original. There had been the death curse to think about, and their urgent quest to destroy the Soulmonger. And then this Simon had needed much of their attention, and no one had stopped to remember that there had once been _another_.

She straightened suddenly as another realization struck her. Simon had told Broken, "_I wasn't really alive either once, but I could still think and feel. That's all you need to follow your heart! And if you do that, you can make your _own_ soul!_ I _did."_

What if in sacrificing itself for Paultin, her original son had also found a soul? Evelyn had not seen him in the Celestial plane, or her second son either for that matter, remembering that he had died at the same time she did, before Omin brought them back. But no one had tried to bring her first son back. Evelyn had put all this effort into reviving her father, whose soul was at least happy and at peace, but for all she knew, her adopted son's soul was currently being tortured in one of the hells.

"Let's get out of here," Evelyn said firmly, clenching her fists.

* * *

The moment the ceremony was over, Paultin looked down at his hands and saw that the three-eyed Stone was gone. He avoided glancing at the side of the sculpture that bore Lathander's face, wondering if it might now look as dead as Amanuator's had. How was Paultin going to explain this to Evelyn? And then he realized that it was now morning, and she had still not returned from Dr. Thexemof's, even though she had promised to be back in time for his ceremony. Paultin remembered reaching out to the souls of Lathander's followers, and feeling a resistance coming from Evelyn. Had the Sanguilith taken her over already?

Feeling a rising panic inside him, Paultin grit his teeth and forced himself to look. To his surprise and dismay, not only did Lathander still appear very much alive, but where his eyes and mouth had once been, there were now clusters of amethyst crystals.

"Thanks for the party, I gotta go," Paultin said, quickly turning away from the sculpture and the two priests. As he ran through the darkened part of the crypts, he realized that he could somehow still see clearly even with no light. He brushed that odd observation aside and concentrated on not passing out as he raced up the stairs and crossed the rows of pews, which were slowly filling with parishioners. Paultin idly wondered if the Spires would be switching to sunset ceremonies instead of morning prayers from now on.

As he exited onto the street, he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He pulled the first guard he saw aside and asked where Dr. Thexemof's practice was, but the watchman seemed more interested in getting Paultin's autograph than being helpful.

After several similar encounters, Paultin finally managed to get someone to tell him that he wanted an old asylum on the dock ward. He thankfully remembered doing gigs at several of the seedy joints in that area, and had a vague recollection of the place they were describing.

As he came upon the derelict building, he saw that the City Watch had the place surrounded. He had an immediate flashback to his old apartment, which had also been swarming with guards on the night he had found his wife murdered. Paultin's heart beat wildly in his chest, both from the recent sprint and his growing fear that he was watching history repeat itself. He ran up to the soldiers at the gate and waved his arms wildly to get their attention.

"Don't hurt her, she doesn't know what she's doing!" he begged.

The two men drew their swords and motioned him back. "Don't interfere, this is City Watch business."

Paultin stood there helplessly as they dragged someone out of the building, who loudly protested and kicked at the two guards dangling her between them. Paultin recognized the halfling therapist, though he had never seen her look so distraught. He ran in the direction her two captors were heading towards, and as they approached, he tried to get the doctor's attention.

"Where's Evelyn?" he shouted. "Is she ok?"

Dr. Thexemof ignored him completely and continued to curse at the soldiers. Suddenly there was a loud shout and what sounded like an explosion. Some guards ran out of the building and shouted, "There are mindflayers in there! We need backup!"

Paultin's thoughts raced. Could Evelyn have been turned into a mindflayer? He glanced down at the doctor, but she was laughing gleefully now at the soldiers' panic. Paultin immediately cast _locate creature_ and focused his thoughts on Evelyn. To his relief, she was not in the area. In fact, she seemed to be in the direction he had just come from -back towards the Spires.

"Excuse me," he said, now trying to push his way past the growing crowd of guards and spectators. But the two soldiers who had stopped him earlier now blocked his path.

"Hey you! You said you were in league with the halfling?"

Paultin inwardly winced. "No, I was looking for a friend, but she isn't here. Now if you don't mind, I have to-"

"What's your religion?"

The bard did a double-take. "Excuse me? Don't you think that's a little personal?" One of guards began digging for their manacles, and Paultin quickly told him, "Krisperkins, all right? But I'm sure you've never heard of-"

"Carry on," the other guard said, letting him pass. Paultin stared back at the pair, who seemed to be consulting a list of names. _What was happening?_

"Paultin!" he heard a voice cry out, and he looked back and saw Todd pushing his way past the other guards to reach him. "I heard you call out for Evelyn. Is she here?"

The bard was about to make a snide comment in reply, when he realized it couldn't hurt to have a police escort. "No, I'm heading over to her now to make sure she's all right."

"Let me come with you," Todd offered predictably. Paultin nodded, and they began making their way back across the city. Todd explained that the Watch had just gotten orders to arrest Dr. Thexemof and begin screening prominent members of certain religious orders for possible fiendish possession. Lathander's church was on that list, prompting Todd's concern for her.

As they passed in front of the Aquisitions Incorporated headquarters -which Paultin was surprised to note was almost completely restored- he heard yet another voice call out to him.

"Paultin! Is Evelyn with you?"

The bard fumed as he saw Omin Dran himself come out the front door of the building and flag him down. Despite wearing so much heavy armor, Paultin was impressed at the man's speed.

"I'm trying to find her. If you want, I can pass her a message," Paultin offered, remembering that the CEO was often sending her secret letters. Paultin was certain he could find a way to bypass any seals Omin might use on his envelopes.

"No, that's fine, I'll just accompany you."

Paultin sighed and tried to ignore his two tag-alongs as they introduced themselves to each other. Todd asked Omin for his autograph, causing Paultin to grumble as he tried to remember if the guardsman had ever bothered to ask _him_ for one. Paultin was about to ask Omin if he happened to have the fifty-thousand gold he owed them on hand, when he spotted Evelyn sitting forlornly on the steps of the Spires.

"Evelyn!" he shouted, causing her to look up and instantly smile in relief. They both rushed towards each other with outstretched arms. Paultin half-expected her to back off, remembering what he had told her about his opinion on showing 'feelings', but Evelyn enthusiastically wrapped him in a tight embrace. And then to Paultin's amazement, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Um... glad you're okay," he said after she finally released him, and worried about what kind of response she might be expecting from him after _that._

"I've been saving that one since the Celestial Plane," she explained with a laugh, her face flushed. "I finally remembered what I learned there. Lathander wants me to be happy, and to start making choices for myself." She brushed aside a lock of his hair that had fallen across his eyes, and told him, "I know you still need time to say goodbye to Sandra. But I want you to know that I'll be here for you when you're ready."

Paultin nodded dumbly. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Omin and Todd walk away arm-in-arm, heading for the nearest tavern. He knew all too well how they must be feeling, and momentarily basked in his victory. Unfortunately, there was still an urgent and quite serious matter that he needed to discuss.

"Evelyn... Lathander was taken over by some kind of evil force. The City Watch have been checking his followers to see if-"

The paladin's expression darkened. "I know, they've already visited the Spires. Telastin checked me out, and verified the Sanguilith isn't inside me any more. But I refuse to follow their new Sun God," she said angrily, and spat in disgust. Then her eyes widened, and she reached out and shook his arm anxiously. "Paultin, did you swear yourself to Lathander?_ Are_ _you_ _okay_?"

"Um... yeah. I sort of... well, I mean they kind of needed my help to do the whole-" he waved vaguely at the Spires, "revamp thing."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you follow Krisperkins now?"

"Kinda," Paultin answered sheepishly. "But not really in a devoted way. More like, _'hey, let me borrow some of your magic, and you can live inside my head for a while'_ kind of deal, if that makes sense?"

Evelyn seemed a bit put out, and Paultin was suddenly grateful that she had kissed him before he had given her the news. But he wasn't quite clear about something she had said.

"So wait, if you broke things off with Lathander, but you haven't taken on a new god, what does that mean about you being a paladin?"

A familiar woman in long robes exited the Spires and glided down the steps towards them, seeming to have overheard his question. As she came up behind Evelyn, she leaned in to nuzzle her face in Evelyn's hair, taking a deep sniff. Paultin was about to protest, until the woman remarked, "She could always dedicate herself to Selune."

Paultin finally recognized the werewolf moon priestess that he and Evelyn had helped convert to Lathander's church. "I thought you called Selune a _trash god_," he asked her suspiciously.

"Well, I was all set on joining the Spires, but then I heard that Lathander got taken over by something evil, and now I'd have to follow some _other_ god? So I said '_no thank you_', and figured I'd just return to the Moon Mother's bosom. She's very welcoming," the priestess added, smiling at them both suggestively. "After all, you already carry her blessing," she said to Evelyn, causing Paultin to look at her in surprise.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," Evelyn nodded cheerily, and the priestess waved goodbye to them. But when she was gone, Evelyn shook her head firmly. "I've spent my whole life praying to the_ light_; there's no way I can ever become a night person, even if I _am_ a werepom again."

Paultin sighed. "So how did it happen this time? Also, we're right in front of a church, so maybe you should get that taken care of while we're here?"

Evelyn grabbed his arm instead and began leading Paultin away from the Spires. "This time it's a blessing, not a curse. I won't lose control like I did in Barovia."

"Did that loony priestess tell you that?" Paultin cried, unconvinced. "Look, I gotta know if we need to start carrying a cage with us wherever we go, or maybe some silver chains and a tranquilizer gun."

Evelyn stopped and faced him, and her troubled expression made the bard swallow his words. "After my parents died, my brother turned his back on me. I spent most of my childhood in paladin school, where I only ever made one friend, who eventually left me. I believed I didn't deserve love, except for the love Lathander has for everyone. And so I made serving him my entire purpose, so that I could repay him for the kindness he showed me. Channeling his holy power made me strong, helping me shelter and spread his light to others. People seemed to love me again, even though I knew that what they really wanted was to use me for favors, or to make themselves look good. But even so, it felt nice to be wanted."

Paultin rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you still have me. And somewhere out there, you have Strix, Diath, Waffles, and those kids. We care about you for who you are, not that other stuff."

Evelyn put her hand atop his, squeezing it gratefully. "Now that Lathander is gone, I've lost that bond. I don't have anything left to give, and no purpose. I know Strix and Diath wanted us to watch over their son, but how can I protect him now? At least as a werepom, I can survive a few extra hits, and maybe give the rest of you time to escape."

"Hey, stop talking like that!" Paultin cried, shaking her. "You're still the strongest person I know, and even without magic, you can dish out awesome damage! If you can't be a paladin any more, then so what -go be something else. Find another way to serve the light, and make Lathander proud of you."

Evelyn looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and leapt into his arms to give him another hug. He was both relieved and slightly disappointed that she did not try to kiss him again, but he understood that now wasn't really the time.

She led him deeper into the city, and Paultin realized that they were heading back to the Yawning Portal. Kozin was no doubt wondering what was taking them so long, and Paultin worried that the drow might have already given up and left. That would mean that to get the location of Sandra's murderers, Paultin would have to track down the new Xanathar's base; something that he was _not_ looking forward to.

As they entered the tavern and began climbing the steps to their room, Paultin thought he heard a familiar voice and froze in shock. Evelyn smiled at him and nodded in encouragement, and he bolted the remaining distance up the stairs. From the landing, he could already spot the muscular stranger sitting alongside Kozin across from their room. The two were sharing stories and laughing, and it had been that unique-sounding chuckle that drew Paultin's attention.

"Dad!" the man greeted, quickly climbing to his feet. He raced at Paultin, who could only stand there and brace himself as the barbarian wrapped his thick arms around him.

"Simon?" Paultin gasped, feeling the wind squeezed out of him. "Wow, you've gotten big."

"Auntie Strix's pies," his son laughed. "Sorry if I surprised you, Mom thought it would be funnier this way. Plus I had to run over here right after we landed so that I could warn Kozin we were on our way."

"Landed?" Paultin asked, turning to Evelyn, who grinned as she came up alongside him.

"Oh, we had a little adventure in the Undermountain. I got to fly a magic chair out of the Shadow Realm and take us back home. It was pretty exciting."

"That was an awesome chair," sighed Simon wistfully. "I wanted to bring it back for you, Dad, but Ulkorria said it had to go to the Watchful Order to keep it safe. The space hamster went with her to teach them how to work it."

"I see..." Paultin said, though he didn't. To his surprise, Simon bent down and lifted up a long object that had been lying on the floor next to him.

"I did ask Ulkorria if we could keep_ this_ for you, though, once we got Warrington out of it and handed him and Martem to the City Watch." Paultin recognized the rug that had tried to smother him, and reflexively backed away. Simon grinned at him and explained, "It's totally safe now. She even enchanted it so that you can ride it through the air!"

Paultin brushed a tear from his eye. "_My son._ Such a good boy."

They were all taken by surprise as the door to their room swung open. Shard glared at them all from the dark entryway.

"If everyone is here, I think it's time we have talk."


	12. Harbringer

This chapter is sort of an epilogue/prologue of sorts, and gives you an idea of where the next series might be heading. I again include a piece of C Team lore, which may not be exactly what the coins are about, but I enjoy trying to keep the show universes connected. Thanks for reading this through to the end! (or at least, the end for now)

* * *

"Excuse me, miss. Did you say Lathander?"

Paultin looked up at the clear blue sky from atop his magic rug, which the voice inside his head told him was named Trundleflops- _and who was he to argue?_ It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

"Maybe she didn't get the memo about the Spires changing the name of their god?" another guard muttered to the first one. "Excuse me ma'am, are you sure you don't mean Krisperkins?"

Simon made a low groan. Paultin had already rolled his eyes enough that day, and decided it would be a waste of energy to interfere. At least it looked like this might be the last checkpoint before they finally left the City.

"No, I mean I follow _Lathander_. Go check with the Watch at the last two places you people interrogated us, and they'll tell you I've already been cleared of any evil." Evelyn turned to Paultin and nodded towards the two guards with a look of exasperation. He put on a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, it's probably faster for you to just check with those guys a few blocks down, rather than have to send over someone from the Spires again," Paultin suggested. One of the guards took his advice and began running back. Meanwhile, the other guard motioned them to stand aside so that he could screen the next person in line.

"I can't believe what this city is coming to," Evelyn grumbled, shaking her head in disapproval.

Paultin shrugged. "I think the Open Lord got a little freaked out by what she saw happen to Lathander. And after you guys sicced the Watch on that halfling therapist and found her place full of mindflayers, I can see why the City is sort of on edge."

Evelyn stared at him. "How did you know about Dr. Thexemof? I never had the chance to tell you what happened in the Undermountain."

Paultin suddenly recalled his earlier fear that Evelyn had not only been taken over by the Sanguilith, but was also turned into a mindflayer. He forcefully pushed those memories aside and said, "I went back there to check on you after you didn't show up to my ceremony. I saw them haul her away, but she wouldn't tell me where you were."

Evelyn sighed. "Poor doctor. I hope the C Team kill that nasty Sanguilith thing so that everything can go back to normal."

"Hmmm, I dunno. K'thriss didn't seem all that confident."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "You saw K'thriss?"

Paultin chuckled. "Wouldn't have been much of a _Waffles Inc_ if only one of us crossed over. I think Rosie visited Strix, too."

Shem overheard their exchange and came up beside them. "It's important for my mother's safety that Asmodeus doesn't learn that she left Sigil. Would this Rosie person have any ties to him or his followers?"

Evelyn laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Rosie is a sweet old lady. I'm sure it's fine."

Paultin stared at Evelyn, suddenly uncertain. Hadn't there been some kind of big revelation during the last _Waffles Inc_ that involved Rosie? Hadn't she actually made some kind of deal with the devil lord right there on the spot?

"Um..." Paultin began, but by that time Shem had moved back and Evelyn had found something else to occupy her attention. That was probably for the best, since Paultin couldn't imagine there was anything any of them could do about it now.

"Hey Dad, was this thing really yours when you were a kid?" asked Simon, holding out something hanging from around his neck. Paultin squinted as he leaned over to look at it.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever seen that before," he said, though as he stared at the silver medallion, something tugged faintly at his memory.

"Oh," said Simon, looking slightly disappointed. "I was kind of hoping you'd notice me showing it to the Watch every time they asked about our religion. Grandpa Richten said the _Lords of the Ten Towers_ used to protect your dreams."

_*Oh yeah, that reminds me. You're going to have to update the religion section on your character sheet*_ said the voice of Chris Perkins in his mind. But Paultin's attention was focused on something he found far more important.

"Hold up. Did you just call that creepy old coot _Grandpa?_"

"Yep! Mom told me that since he raised you, he was like your dad, same way that you're _my_ dad! So now I have Grandpa Richten and Grandpa Marthain!"

Paultin's head spun to glare at Evelyn. "What lies have you been telling our boy?"

Evelyn seemed genuinely surprised by his reaction. "Paultin, you know van Richten saved your life; he told you so himself. And in that journal page we found in Ezmerelda's wagon, it said your family gave away his son, who then got turned into a vampire."

"That doesn't give him the right to call himself _my father!_"

Evelyn gave Paultin such a dark look in return that he might have believed that _she_ _too_ could cast evil eye. "van Richten may have done bad things in the past, but he's spent his life since then fighting monsters in the name of the Morninglord. He raised you and loves you, Paultin, whether you like it or not!"

The bard growled. "I don't even remember my childhood. Who's to say he isn't lying?"

Evelyn shook her head at him. "The reason you don't remember is because he didn't want you to. He wanted you to be safe and have a normal life. The Vistani cursed van Richten to lose those who are close to him."

Paultin obstinately folded his arms out in front of him. He hated to admit it, but what Evelyn said made sense. It also fit with what Dee had told him in Barovia, when he had been left behind under her supervision. Her shout of panic had awakened him from his drunken stupor, and he quickly helped her fight off his shadow after it had come alive and attacked her. The rescue helped convince her that Paultin wasn't under Strahd's control, and she revealed what had been scribbled on the journal page in the wagon. The information seemed to have disturbed Dee as much as Paultin, and she remarked that van Richten had been distancing himself from her lately, much as he had done with his former apprentice Ezmerelda, and that this curse would explain why.

He remembered that the old priest had willingly handed over his journal later that day and told Paultin to read it, saying that it might contain answers to his questions. Paultin had not been in the mood to do so then or ever since, but maybe it would be worth reading it now. After all, they had a long road ahead of them before they reached... wait, where were they going again?

* * *

6 HOURS EARLIER

Shard's golden eyes followed the group as they shuffled into the darkened bedroom. Kozin hovered at the threshold, insisting that he had already spent far too long away from his base, and that his underlings were sure to suspect he was dead and start fighting for his job at any moment.

"Besides, I can't really go with you," the drow explained hastily. "The place I heard about is all the way in Baldur's Gate."

Paultin fumed. "Well why didn't you say something about that earlier? The blessing I was supposed to get was only going to last me a day!"

Evelyn glanced uncertainly at the two of them. "I thought we were going after people, not a place."

Kozin shrugged. "It's the headquarters of a group called _the Umbra_. They're heavily into occult research and forbidden knowledge, and charge a ton for their information. My informants say they sometimes leave behind an old moss-covered coin dug up from some ancient Underdark ruin as their calling card. You mentioned you found one at the murder site."

Paultin frowned. "Sandra wouldn't have been involved in that sort of thing. And I can't imagine she'd have any valuable information that would have made her a target. What's weird is that Diath said his exes called it a big score, but we didn't own anything back then worth stealing."

Evelyn looked at him worriedly. "Maybe we should track down Diath's old friends instead?"

"Unfortunately, my father isn't here to help us," Shem grimaced, finally speaking up. "But this sounds like another debt of his that I should try to repay."

Paultin raised his hands in protest. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but this is sort of a personal mission of mine."

"But Paultin, without my bond to Lathander, I'm not strong enough to protect Shar and Shem by myself. You can't leave them behind!" argued Evelyn.

Shard grumbled, the flash of her white fangs contrasting sharply against the dark rags wrapped around her face. "We were extremely fortunate that Asmodeus didn't try to come after Shem while you two were away last night. We can't afford to risk that again."

"Plus Dad, I really want to help you avenge my stepmom," said Simon, fingering his axes eagerly.

Kozin clapped his hands together and announced in a relieved tone, "Good, then it's settled. I happen to have a city map of Baldur's Gate and can mark the building the Umbra are rumored to be using. It shouldn't take you more than a month to get there. And I do trust that you won't be telling anyone who gave you that map; I don't want to be finding one of those damned coins on my doorstep."

* * *

The man stood perched atop the narrow walkway above Waterdeep's South Gate. His magical black cloak flapped noisily in the wind, like the beat of a raven's wings. Thankfully his position was well hidden, yet offered him an excellent view of those leaving the city. He continued to watch as the five people of interest veered away from the crowd of farmers and merchants and headed alone down the Trade Way. The man suffered a brief moment of nostalgia, recalling the start of a similar journey towards the town of Daggerford several years prior. But that had been another life, which he no longer felt any connection to.

Concentrating on the knife in his hand, he _misty stepped_ into the crowd, bypassing the checkpoint. Since he remained within sight of the City walls, he trailed behind a group of huntsmen heading towards the woods paralleling the road. He then split off from them as he neared the small shadowed ravine where he had instructed his mount to wait.

An odd noise greeted him as he approached, like the hoot of an owl that sharply transitioned into a fierce growl. From his pocket, the man drew out a glass jar containing something small that sparkled in shades of violet and red. Flashes of similar colors emitted from the shadow where the creature sat, watching him warily.

"I hope you found something to eat while I was away, because we have a long road ahead of us."


End file.
